Unusual Way
by funnygirl00
Summary: Uther has a new ward, the Princess Ariana, who was born with magic. Unlike Merlin, she dares to flaunt her powers before Uther, landing her in all sorts of trouble. While she attempts to bring Morgana to the light, she finds that she is loosing her heart to Arthur's quiet serving boy. But then...love seems to be in the air for almost everyone, a love that could destroy them all.
1. The Princess Arianna

**********This is my first Merlin story and I shall attempt to do it justice. I just discovered the T.V series last month and I immediately fell in love with the characters. I wasn't really planning on writing a Merlin fic, but I was listening to Griffith Frank sing 'Unusual Way' from 'Nine' and that kinda kicked this whole thing fic. **

******I own nothing except Ariana.**

* * *

Chapter One

The Princess Ariana

Merlin came scrambling down the steps of the palace to join Arthur who was waiting to receive the arriving dignitary. Princess Ariana of Dormin. The girl was the sole heir to the kingdom of Dormin, which was now under Uther's protection until she married someone who would take his rightful place as king. Dormin was a small kingdom unto itself and it was beyond Camelot's jurisdiction.

Many had expected her to have at least one candidate for the throne, but no, she obviously wasn't interested in any man or marriage. Her father, had made that decree just mere days before his passing. It had seemed as if he'd known somehow that he was going to die. His death, caused by the poison of the Morteaus flower was a slow and painful death for him.

From what little Gaius had told him of the girl, it seemed that she'd be adequate to handle a kingdom without the aid of a man. Ariana was a respectful girl, always bowed to her father's wish, even if she didn't agree with it.

"Where were you?" Arthur demanded. "You're late!"

"Has she shown up yet?" He asked as he smoothed his black hair.

"No. But you haven't answered my question." Arthur repeated. "Where were you?"

He shrugged. "Gaius had me scrubbing the leech tanks."

Arthur made a face. "Honestly Merlin! We're expecting a princess." Fortunately, at that moment, the trumpets sounded the princess's arrival and Arthur's attention was drawn to the girl. "And don't to anything stupid."

"Like what?"

Arthur turned and he wore that familiar 'look' upon his handsome face that told Merlin he better shut up now. He nodded and smiled at Arthur before turning to focus on the procession.

It was a moderately small procession for an arriving princess. A small handful of guards were around the coach with a few people of nobility inside. Following behind the coach were two wagons. One was empty, which he thought unusual and the second was bearing trunks of various sizes.

"Well," Arthur said. "it seems that the princess Ariana is quite…unusual."

Merlin turned to look to where Arthur was he felt his heart stop in his chest as his eyes took in the sight before him. There girl was riding side-saddle in a black dress with silver embellishments on it. Her red hair was waist length and flowed loosely behind her. her horse, was a magnificent white stallion that would surely be the envy of every man in Camelot. she looked at him and her green eyes appeared to go straight to his soul. Her gaze rested upon him for a moment before turning her attention to Arthur.

Arthur walked towards her and she brought her horse to a stop in front of him. She dismounted without his offered assistance. She held her hand out to Arthur who immediately accepted it.

"Princess Ariana," he kissed her hand. "an honor to meet you."

"The honor is all mine." She dipped her head politely. "Indeed, I've heard a great many things about you Prince Arthur."

Arthur offered her his arm. "If I may escort you in, my father is most anxious to meet you."

She shook her head. "In a moment, I desire to make sure my horse is secured properly."

Arthur frowned. "If you wish, my personal servant would be happy to look after your horse."

"Thank you, and I do not mean this as an insult." Her horse nudged her and she turned and shot it a look. "But Silvermane has been mine since his birth. He lets no one touch nor ride him except for me. So it mandatory that I take care of him myself."

"I see." Arthur smiled. "I assure you that no offense was taken."

She nodded. "I'm grateful. I shall be back momentarily." She turned those green eyes upon him. "Shall we be on our way then?"

"Yes," he stuttered slightly. "follow me, please, milady."

"Ariana." She corrected him. "I do hate my title so much. I never asked for it anyway. I'm so sorry, I'm embarrassed to say that I've forgotten your name. Would you mind refreshing my scattered memory?"

"I-I'm Merlin."

She smiled. "Merlin?" She took her horse's reins and began following him. "An interesting name to be sure, but it suits you."

"Thank you."

She tilted her head slightly. "It's just as well that Silvermane won't let anyone touch him. I should hate to add to your numerous duties."

"Oh, I don't have so many."

"Really?" She didn't seem to believe him. "I can imagine if you're working for prince Arthur keeps you pretty tired."

He laughed. "You've no idea." He instantly thought better of his words and hastened to correct the blunt statement. What was it about her that caused him to forget who and what she is? "Actually, it's… not that bad Milady."

"True…you could be in Hell." She arched a brow and smiled at him. "And as I've said before, you may abandon the formalities around me. I find it irritating and it makes me feel ill at ease."

Merlin laughed uneasily. "I shall try to remember that." He pushed the stable doors open to her and he noticed her surveying the condition of the stables. "Here we are."

"This is most impressive." She nodded. "Where shall I put Silvermane?"

"I'd say beside Arthur's steed."

She frowned. "Must I?"

"Uhhmm...will it make such a difference to the horse?"

"I guess not." She laughed at him. "Very well, open the stall for me please."

He nodded and she led the horse inside. She then began chanting _adsf slijre ghoim lkewrk wek. _The straps holding the saddle upon the horse came undone and tucked themselves accordingly to the saddle. "I never could saddle or unsaddle a horse properly. Thank Heaven for magic." She turned and smiled charmingly at him. "Now, where shall I put this?"

Merlin was so stunned that she had openly used magic that he momentarily lost his tongue for a moment. "Here, er, um," he reached for the saddle. "I'll take them."

"No it's fine."

His hands met hers under the saddle and he felt a strong static when they touched. He heard her inhale sharply and he looked at her to see she was looking him straight in the eye. He held his breath as they both studied each other. Was he imagining things? What had happened just now?

He must have been imagining things. A guard came in and they became aware of the close distance between them. She released the saddle and stepped back, straightening her shoulders.

"Thank you." She cleared her throat. "I go riding every day, so, I shall expect to see my tack ready to go in the morning by the stalls."

"Yes Milady."

"I do not mean that my tack is to be cleaned, I simply desire it to be ready nearby." She shifted uneasily. "As I've stated….I do not wish to add more tasks to yours."

He nodded and bowed. "Your wish is my command."

She turned and walked quickly away. Merlin could only stare at her and mentally kick himself for acting like a complete idiot. It was only when she disappeared around the corner that he realized that he hadn't thought to warn her that using magic was completely prohibited in Camelot.


	2. Her Magic Is Revealed

Chapter Two

Her magic is revealed

"Merlin!" Arthur bellowed.

Merlin ducked outside the room to Arthur's chambers, turned and promptly smacked into Princess Ariana.

"Whoops!" She said as she stumbled back a few steps. "Well, where's the fire that Arthur's having you put out?"

"Uhm actually," he said. "I-I was just…Arthur sent to me do something."

"Really? I hope it's nothing too terrible." She surveyed him. "Honestly. Does he treat you so badly? I heard him shouting at you before I rounded the corner."

"Oh, I-I knocked something down and he….was upset about it."

"Still, knocking something down is no reason to fly into such a rage." She frowned as she folded her arms that were enclosed in a silky looking, silver-gray material. "In Dormin, we treat our servants with respect and kindness. And if I do fly off the handle at one of my servants I at least have the decency to apologize."

"Well, this isn't Dormin. Things are very different in Camelot." He leaned forward and whispered. "Are you aware that the ….use of magic is prohibited in Camelot?"

she looked so shocked that he wasn't certain or not if she was going to faint. He prayed that she wouldn't faint, he wouldn't have know what to do with her if she had.

"No! why on earth would such a thing be?" She said. "How? Why?"

"King Uther forbids it. The story is a long one which Arthur could relay to you."

she blinked and shrugged off the shock. "Thank you for the warning, but I was born with these powers and I shall not prohibit myself because of some silly law."

"It is death to be caught using it."

she didn't even blink. "Thank you, but, I know for certain that due to a vow he made to my father, he cannot kill me. Not to mention he cannot kill the heir to the Dormin throne, that's an act of war." She laughed. "He couldn't even restrain me in prison due to my magical talents, so it would not be worth his time to cast me in prison."

"Merlin!" Arthur called behind him. Merlin could practically invision Arthur in his mind switching his personality to suit Ariana. "There you are. When you're done assisting the princess Ariana, come and see me."

"Actually, I am done with him." She walked past Arthur and flashed him a smile. "And please, do try not to yell at Merlin too much. He looks pretty tired after running after your every whim today."

Arthur could only gape at her before looking at Merlin in shock. "What have you been telling her?"

"Nothing!"

"Merlin?" Arthur's patience was growing thin. "What did you tell her?"

"Arthur," she called sticking her head around the corner. "you're yelling at him again. He didn't tell me anything. _You _tell me everything I need to know."

Merlin forced a laugh back and smirked at Arthur, who shot him a scowl. He cleared his throat. "Right, uhh, Gaius needs me." He somehow was able to hold his laughter back until he'd reached his room.

* * *

_Later that evening,_

* * *

Ariana wasn't the quiet girl that she appeared to be. She loved to laugh and she had a merry laugh that filled the banquet hall. She'd been seated next to Arthur and both were engrossed in deep conversation. Merlin glanced at Gwen who was trying to act impassive, but he could tell that she was somewhat worried that Arthur may be forming an attachment to her. Gwen and Arthur seemed as if they had always been in love with each other, both just knew better than to say it. But he could tell, that as time passed by, Arthur and Gwen's feelings would develop into something so strong that it would be a wonder to everyone around them.

Morgana motioned for Gwen to fill her wineglass, and Gwen approached her with the wine. As she passed by, Sir Leon got out of his chair and jostled Gwen. The jostle was hard enough to send her backwards with her pitcher.

Ariana stretched out her hand across the table and chanted. _Sdfjew wer jn skjd weoiqw knjsd. _With that said, she'd stabilized Gwen and had the wine flow back in the pitcher before it hit the ground. She seemed unaware of the eyes on her as she let her hand drop.

Morgana was just as shocked as everyone, probably more so than everyone else was. For she had yet to reveal her magic powers to Uther and this girl had dared to use her magic in front of him without fear. Morgana had changed since she'd discovered her half-sister, Morgause and he feared that it hadn't been for the best.

She picked up her fork and looked up to see all eyes were on her. However, she didn't react, she returned her eyes to her food and focused on them.

Uther cleared his throat. "I'm not certain if you were informed, but magic is prohibited in Camelot."

"I was informed momentarily." She kept her eyes averted on her plate as she spoke in a conversational tone. "Why so, may I ask is magic prohibited?"

"Because it is evil." He said tensely. "Many would seek to destroy Camelot using it."

"Begging your pardon Lord Uther," She said. "it depends on the person possessing the magic. If they are evil, then they will use their magic for evil purposes."

"Nevertheless," Uther said firmly. "you will not use your magic while in Camelot."

She straightened, set her fork down, crossed her arms, looked at Uther and said in a loud and clear. "No Sire." Everyone gasped. "No, I will not give up my magic. You can punish me whatever way you deem fair, but you shall find that hard to do." She held Uther's dark gaze with a straight face. "Unless you have a sorcerer of yours, which I doubt since magic is forbidden, to bind me, that is the only way to forbid me to use it."

"How dare you!" He shouted as he stood up. "You dare to challenge me and my authority?"

"No, believe me, I only challenge your right to control me." She said calmly. "You are my guardian, yes, but that does not give you the right to control me. it pains me to address you so in such a manner in public, but understand this. My magical powers were within me since birth, I cannot change that."

"Will you swear that you will never use that magic again?"

she looked at Uther and didn't blink once before saying calmly. "Never."

"I will have you placed in the dungeons until you come to your senses."

"All right." She stood up and held out her arms. "But you cannot restrain me. I have the power to unlock doors and chains cannot bind me. I also have the power to throw how many guards you send at me across the room. I promise I shall do that as gently as my abilities allow. But I shall be back up here in five minutes."

"How…dare you."

"Now it's true that you could kill me, but you vowed to my father on his death that no harm would befall me. all the kingdoms that were allies with Dormin would rise up against you. Your own subjects would have no respect for you once they've seen how you've broken your word. so sire, you have no choice but to tolerate my magic. However, I shall attempt not to use it in your presence."

"You will not use it all."

"This subject is closed." She stated as she sat back down. "The only thing that I can promise is not to use my skills in your presence."

"Why must you insist on using this…evil?"

she whipped her head towards Uther and pinned him with a sharp gaze. "Evil? My magic is used for good, and if it is good I do, then you should not object."

"This is my kingdom," Uther bit out. "and you will do as I say. You saw the evils of magic firsthand when your father died!"

Merlin felt a great anger in her rise and surge as she jumped up so abruptly her chair fell back behind her. She held her head up high as she spoke darkly as if she were talking to a dragon. All people shrank back slightly in their seats at the tone of her voice.

"I am aware of the evils and good of magic. No one is more or less aware of that. For I see that even with all my powers…I couldn't even save my father!" Tears began to fill her eyes. "I am warning you Uther Pendragon, I have given my word not to use it in your presence. Now…I will listen to no more from you! Leave me be!"

she walked towards the exit door. "Guards!" Uther shouted. "Stop her!"

the guards blocked the way their spears. She merely brought her hand up and the guards were pushed backwards against the wall. Ariana didn't look back at anyone as she rounded the corner.

"How dare she!" Uther bellowed.

"Now father," Arthur said as he stood up. "she's in a new land with new people and it's a completely different way of life for. She's frightened and still upset about loosing her father. She's right, you did give your word and you cannot break it."

"I wish I could! By the gods, that girl is unbelievable! How dare she use magic in Camelot?"

"It was born in her." Morgana stated as she found her voice. "In that case it's beyond her control."

"Merlin," Gwen said in his ear. "you should go find her. she may be upset."

He nodded but stopped a few steps away. he turned to her. "What do I say then?"

"I don't know!" She hissed. "Go to her."

Merlin fought back a groan as he did what Gwen asked of him. He hoped and prayed that she wasn't too upset. He had enough trouble on his hands without adding an upset female to his list of tasks!


	3. Tears, Questions and Water

Chapter Three

Tears, Questions and Water

Merlin sighed as he turned to leave Ariana's doorway to only smack into a passing Arthur. Arthur arched a curious brow. "What…were you doing there?"

Merlin gestured towards the door lamely. "I-I was seeing if she was all right?"

"And?"

"She's not there."

Arthur frowned. "So…why are you looking for her?"

"Gwen asked me to."

Arthur's brow arched slightly. "Gwen did?"

"Yes, I've been all over the palace, been to her chambers twice since dinner and I haven't been able to find her yet."

"She's a sorceress Merlin." Arthur pointed out. "She can't have be found if she doesn't want to be."

"I don't think she's a sorceress."

Arthur frowned at him. "Well, _if _you find her, and she turns you into a toad for disturbing her, don't blame me!" Arthur turned and walked down the hall. "Let me know if you find her."

"I thought you said she was a sorceress."

"She is." He said as he turned around. "But since we cannot kill her, due to the vow my father made, we still have to keep an eye on her, don't we? Now go and find her!"

Merlin rolled his eyes and decided it was time to check the outdoors. He decided to check the garden first, then the stables. He didn't have far to go, for when he reached the center of the garden, he found Ariana crying by the fountain. He cleared his throat and walked up to her. She didn't hear him through her tears, so he reached out and gently touched her shoulder.

She jumped up and spun around, her eyes were such a blazing, fluorescent blue that caused the sight of them caused him to take a wary step back. However, her eyes returned to their natural color as soon as she saw it was him.

She sighed and sat down. "Merlin. You startled me."

"Sorry," he cleared his throat. "I, I just wanted to see if you were all right."

"I am." she nodded and patted the seat beside her. "But I would appreciate the company for the moment."

Merlin sat down uncertainly beside her as she wiped her eyes and stared into the fountain. He nervously drummed his fingers on his pants before asking. "Are you all right?"

She sighed. "Define 'all right' and I shall attempt to answer it in accordance to your definition."

"Well, you were crying." He pointed out. 'Do you…want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"It will do you some good."

"Maybe, but I am in a battle within myself and I'm afraid you would not be of much help to me."

"True." He cleared his throat. "What kind of battle?"

She looked up from the water. "Why are you asking me so many questions?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." She smiled as she let out a quiet laugh and shook her head at him. "What?"

"You know, if Arthur would stop shouting at you, he'd find you to a very entertaining conversationalist."

He laughed lightly. "I doubt if there's much truth in that."

"I was referring to how you just responded to me. "

"Oh. I see." He studied her. "So…what kind of battle are you having?"

She looked down at the water. "I am not used to feeling…inferior. I love my magical powers; I love…helping people. Hearing Uther's harsh tone and words….it was hard for me to remain calm in there, even if I did appear to be in control."

Merlin nodded understandingly, he knew something of the feelings that she was attempting to express. "I thought you stood up to him very well."

"Uther is a old man who is full of hate and anger. I could feel that." She bit the tip of her nail thoughtfully. "He looks for someone to blame for his wife's death and he sees it in the face of everyone he looks at."

"How do you know that?"

"A part of my magical abilities." She looked upwards at the dark skies where the stars were twinkling down upon them. All was silent for a few precious moments before she asked. "Do you think…my father can hear me from up there?"

He bit his lip for a moment before shrugging. "I suppose so."

"I never knew my mother. My father was my only family member who I was the closest to." She sighed. "I find that the nights are colder and the world is so much bigger than I imagined since he's gone now."

"And you have no other family members? No siblings?"

She lifted her index finger to her mouth and began to chew on her nail. "I have a sister, Marianne."

"Oh, where's she?"

"She's married."

Merlin studied her as she continued to gnaw thoughtfully on her nail. Her answer was so curt, he guessed that there was a strain between the two sisters. Unable to bear the crunching sounds she was making, he reached forward and pulled her hand away from her mouth. She frowned and looked at him in disbelief.

He shrugged awkwardly. "You shouldn't…. do that you know."

"So my father would have said to me."

Merlin shrugged and looked away. A spray of water landing over his legs caused him to look up at her she shook her wet hand. She laughed lightly at his surprised face. Something in her face impulsively made him splash her back.

She squealed and jumped up on the edge of the fountain. "You prepare to defend yourself for that assault!"

Merlin jumped back out of reach as she splashing water at him. "So had you!" he laughed at her as he began sending water her way.

She shrieked and held her hand up to shield the water from her face. Spying a bucket lying by a bush, he grabbed it and filled it. She stared at him, her eyes wide with surprise.

She shook her head. "You wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I?"

"Merlin!" she shrieked as he sent a huge splash of water her way and she jumped up from the edge. When she did her heel caught in her skirts and the look on her face was priceless as she fell sideways into the fountain!

"Rats!" He said as he dropped the bucket of water and ran to where she lay sitting in the water. "I'm sorry." he got on the edge of the fountain and held his hand out to her. "Are you hurt?"

Instead to responding, she pulled on his arm and Merlin found himself lying on his stomach in the fountain beside her!

"Not in the least!"

"Oh," he growled as he sat up. "you're going to be sorry for that!"

"I don't think so!" She laughed as she grabbed the bucket of water and dumped it over his head.

"Ohh," he groaned as he began to wrestle the bucket from her grasp. "Give me that!"

"No!" She laughed as he pulled it free from her grasp and flung it out of the fountain. She shrieked and began pushing and shoving at him, attempting to submerge him under the water.

"Ow! Merlin!" They both stopped to see Arthur standing there with a shocked look on his face. He was also holding his foot in one hand and the bucket was lying right beside him. "What…are you doing? Better yet, what are both of you doing?"

He and Ariana both stared at each other for a moment before looking back at Arthur. He shrugged. "I have no idea." He got out of the fountain. "I am sorry."

"Me too." She stood up, her wet gray clothes clinging to her form. "Very improper."

She stood up on the edge fountain and tripped forward on her skirt! She let out a yelp as Merlin spun around just in time to catch her about the waist. She looked down at his hands upon her waist before looking up at him. Odd, how he didn't notice until this moment that her eyes were green. A deep, almost emerald green

"Thank you, I shall burn this troublesome dress later." She cleared her throat and stepped away. "Thank you, again, for everything."

"Oh," he wasn't completely sure what she was thanking him for. "I-I didn't really do anything."

"That you know of." She smiled softly. "You're a puzzle Merlin." She turned to approach Arthur who was removing his coat.

"Here," he said as he wrapped it around her shoulders. "We can't have you catching cold."

"Indeed." She said. "I'm surprised you're offering your coat to a 'sorceress' as your father has probably dubbed me by now."

Arthur blinked before saying. "What makes you say a thing like that?"

"I'm a mind reader."

"You're kidding," he asked with just a twinge of nervousness in his voice. "right?"

"Nope."


	4. A Spell on Morgana

Chapter four

A Spell On Morgana

Ariana smiled and thanked Arthur. "I thank you for the use of your coat."

"My pleasure. We can't have you getting cold."

"True." She sneezed and blushed. "Pardon me."

Arthur frowned. "I fear you're catching a cold all ready."

"No, that was ill timed."

The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs caused them to look there. To her surprise, it was Merlin jogging up the stairs and his shoes were making noise on the floor.

Arthur frowned. "Do you hear squishing?"

Merlin shook his head and handed her the tray. "Here. I had cook heat you some warm cider."

"Thank you Merlin." Ariana said as she took the drink. "This drink is just what I need to warm up. Thank you kindly."

"You're welcome."

Arthur frowned. 'Where's mine Merlin?"

"You didn't get wet."

She smiled and reached up to brush back a section of Merlin's hair. "Your hair is a mess."

"Yes." He stammered. "I'm sorry, I didn't comb it."

"That's all right." she dropped her hand. "It's just you had a sort of….cowlick right there." Arthur's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he watched the two of them. She cleared her throat and stepped back. "I thank you for the thought. Sleep well tonight Arthur."

"You too." He said as he bowed low before her. He patted Merlin on the shoulder. "Come on Merlin."

"Goodnight Merlin."

"and to you," she started to close the door when she was certain she heard him breathe. "Ariana."

She paused in the doorway and looked around the corner of the door at Merlin. He smiled bashfully and hurried away from the door. She shook her head as Merlin walked away. he had a cute personality and he wasn't even trying to be cute! She turned around to find Morgana was in her chambers.

Ariana felt her senses stiffen but she kept a calm look on her face. She'd read Morgana the moment she'd first laid eyes on her. She suspected that Morgana was going to convince her to join her crusade.

_Eliander, _she mentally called Eliander, she also blocked her thoughts from Morgana so she couldn't read them. _stand by, I may need you._

Morgana cleared her throat. "I had to talk to you. It was brave of you, standing up to Uther like that. I could never do that."

"So you attack him from behind his back?" She questioned smoothly.

Morgana frowned. "I don't know what you mean."

"I know what's inside you. I am known as a Tosios."

Morgana frowned in confusion. "A Tosios? What is that?"

"I am the last of a rare being. A Tosios has the ability to see inside one's heart or soul. I know all about you Morgana. I know how you and your half-sister are conspiring to kill Uther and Arthur so you can have the throne."

"I'm impressed." Morgana's eyes flashed. "And why haven't you told anyone yet?"

"Because I can also sense that deep in your heart…you don't want that."

"I do!" She said emphatically. "I hate Uther!"

"I wish you'd give yourself to see if you can transform that hate into pity. If you hate, you will bring yourself down to his level."

"I fail to see how that is even possible." She bit out sharply. "I could never be like him."

"You're his daughter aren't' you?"

Morgana frowned at her. She had a deep, penetrating stare that even made her shrink back a little inwardly. "You're very odd, you have all these magical powers and yet you refuse to use them."

"Would you have admired me more if I had choked Uther to death in that chamber?" She asked as she waved her hand towards Morgana. She gasped as Morgana felt cold hands slide up her throat. "It would have been easy to do so, just as it would be easy to do it to you now." She waved her hand and the icy cold hands of death left Morgana's throat. "But, that isn't what our magic was intended for. So, you must be retaught before you ruin your life."

"Retaught?" Morgana laughed. "I do not need to be retold anything."

"True, but it will be done." She straightened and held Morgana's gaze. "You will not see Morgause for two months."

Morgana drew herself up. "How dare you say that!"

"I can."

Morgana's mouth twisted in a little smirk. "You think that you're more powerful than me? you cannot stop me!"

"I can. And I will."

Morgana looked towards a chair and brought it towards Ariana's head. Ariana deflected it with a glance. She stared deep into Morgana's eyes and chanted. _Qweoui werf lnvjcn aslk joi momer! _

Morgana froze and stared at Ariana as she sank to the ground. Moment's later, she clutched her head in agony and cried out. Seconds later, she sank to the floor unconscious.

She exhaled and hastily moved towards her valise where it held her potions and books. This was a strong spell she'd put on Morgana and she had a limited time schedule to cast it properly.

"Eliander!" She called.

Eliander came in and locked the door behind him. "All right, what are we doing?" he knelt beside Morgana. "Is she all right?"

"She will be. Hand me the Masuia and Lerdau."

Eliander nodded. "Oh…the spell to create a pure heart?"

"Yes." She addressed Morgana's unconscious state. "You won't remember any of this Morgana. You won't remember Morgause; you won't remember your anger towards Uther or Arthur. For this spell will hold until your heart has finally found a love that will help you through everything. Then, you shall remember all that has transpired."


	5. Mind Games

Chapter Five

Mind Games

Ariana knocked on Morgana's door. "Come in." Ariana stepped inside to se Gwen had just finished tying up Morgana's dress. Morgana smiled. "Ariana, how nice to see you. I was hoping I'd get to talk to you."

"As did I." She studied Morgana carefully. A bright violet light in her eyes showed that the spell was still intact. In time, when Morgana would find a genuine love the light would change to blue before completely breaking. "In fact, I was thinking that several of us should go on a picnic."

"Oh…like Arthur?"

"Yes." At Morgana's telling smirk she added. "I thought it would be pleasant if he'd join us, but Arthur is not my type. Why don't we be unconventional today and invite Merlin and Gwen as well? I'm sure they'd love a vacation."

Morgana smiled. "Yes. Gwen, why don't you join us?"

Gwen smiled. "That would be nice, thank you milady. But, I do not think Arthur will give Merlin the time off."

"Why not?"

Morgana smiled. "You'll see."

* * *

"How does one keep an eye on a mind reader?" Arthur asked.

"You don't."

Arthur shook his head. "There must be a way. How would one know if she'd decided to commit treachery against my father?"

"I don't think she'd do that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm a lot smarter than you give me credit for."

"Like the time you dropped me the very second after I told you not to let got of the rope?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Well, I wouldn't have dropped you if you weren't so fat," he muttered. "Dollop head."

Arthur's head snapped to attention at those words. "What did you say?"

"Dollop head."

"Dollop head?" Arthur shook his head. "Is that even a word?"

"It's _idiomatic_."

"Idiomatic?"

"That means having a meaning not deducible from the combined meanings of the constituent words_._"

"Constituent. Do you even know what _that _means?" Arthur groaned. "Never mind, Merlin, get out."

"Why?" He grinned. "My intelligence getting to be too much for you?"

"Merlin!" Arthur reached for a bookend and threw it at him.

Merlin ducked as the bookend just barely missed him. He laughed and a split second later a woman screamed. Arthur was staring behind Merlin, who spun around to see that Ariana holding her nose and her eyes were wide. It didn't take two seconds to figure out that Arthur's bookend had hit her in the nose!

"Oh!" She held her nose and cried.

"Arthur!" Morgana said as she stood beside Ariana. "What is your problem?"

"Sorry." He stammered. "I was aiming at Merlin."

_Touer lkas. _Arthur then yelled out the bookend hit him in the stomach! Ariana held her nose and she sounded like an angry duck. "Oh my nose is my only handsome feature! Why were you throwing it at Merlin anyway?"

"Here." Merlin said gently taking her hands. "Let me see."

"No! It hurts!"

"Come on now." He said as if he were talking to an injured animal. "It's all right." She lowered her hands as he reached out hesitantly. "Now, I just need to feel it."

Morgana said. "He probably broke it."

She winced as he touched her nose. "It's not broken, it just needs to be tweaked."

"Tweaked?" Morgana asked. "Why?"

"It's," he said with what he hoped was an innocent look. "No problem it's just….a little crooked."

"He did break it!" Ariana shouted. "He did! My nose!" Merlin moved quickly and snapped it back in place. "OWW!" She shouted and held her nose for a few moments before turning Arthur. "You….I will get you for this!"

"It was an accident!" He protested. "It wasn't intended for you. It was intended for Merlin!"

"What could Merlin possibly have done to deserve a broken nose?"

"Indeed," Morgana supplied. "honestly, Arthur, it's not like he has the strength to hit you back! Then that's your sort of thing isn't it? Picking on the weaker man?"

"I am sorry." He turned to Ariana. "I intend to take to make it up to you. I will grant you anything you wish."

"Anything?"

Arthur nodded. "I swear it." Merlin could tell by Ariana's tone that Arthur was going to regret giving his word before asking what it was she wanted.

"Good." She blinked before smirking. "Give Merlin the day off."

Arthur and Merlin both stared a moment before going. "What?"

"Make it two days." She smirked. "I'll have one of my servants replace Merlin for those days."

"Now, this makes no sense." Arthur said. "Why should Merlin get-"

"You'll see." She straightened. "You gave me your word Arthur Pendragon, I expect you to keep it."

Morgana nodded. "I heard you as well. Besides, you run Merlin ragged! He could use a vacation."

"Indeed!" Ariana said. "Morgana, Gwen and I are going on tour and picnic of Camelot on horseback. We want you two to join us if you'd care to. In addition, Merlin, you are not coming as a servant. You're just coming as you. now, shall we be off?"

Morgana nodded. "Indeed. But I want a word with Arthur. You two go ahead now."

Merlin obediently followed her out of the room. Ariana fought back a laugh. "I guess….she's going to give him a piece of her mind."

"Indeed."

She looked up at Merlin and laughed at his serious expression. "Merlin, this is going to be fun. One of my friends will take your place, he's a good friend of mine and by the end of the two days, Arthur will value you and your 'clumsiness' immensely."

Merlin shook his head, but she could see he was fighting back a smile. "No…I, I don't think so. Then I'll have to clean up the mess after it."

"I'll do it. I know lots of cleaning spells. Besides, Eliander loves doing this sort of thing. He loves it, he used to be a performer once and I know he still misses it."

Merlin chuckled. "I don't know."

"Don't worry…your job is safe. I'll see you later."

"Princess?" she stopped and turned around to face him. "Er, Ariana I mean." he cleared his throat uncomfortably and wiped his hands on his pants. "Why, are you doing this for me?"

She bit her lip and crossed her arms before saying. "I had a sister, Mariana, she died in child birth a few years ago. But…she treated me, the way Arthur treats you." To her aggravation, she felt unwanted tears well up in her eyes. she straightened her shoulders and forced her gaze to remain impassive. "My magic, was under developed and I could never use it on her no matter how hard I wanted to. In spite of her harsh words and all, I still loved her." She cleared her throat. "If it is within my powers, I simply wish that Arthur treats you less harshly."

"Hey," he said softly. "he's not that bad. Believe me, it's a weird friendship we have. You've just caught him at very bad moments."

"You're strange Merlin." She said. "Very strange."

A strange look came into her eyes and she frowned as she looked at him in a strange manner. "Are you all right?"

"Yes…it's just that….for the first time….I cannot read someone." A somewhat nervous look came into Merlin's eyes. "You're the first I've been unable to read. It's like you're…hiding something."

Morgana and Arthur came out of the room laughing together. Arthur eyed them suspiciously for a second before saying. "Well, are we ready to go?"

"Definitely." Merlin said as he moved down the hall. "I'll go have cook prepare a basket."

_If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was trying to get away from me. There's a mind game that's being played around here and don't recall inviting him among the players!_


	6. Shadows of the past

Chapter Six

Shadows of the past

Morgana and Ariana laughed quietly. "I thought we'd never get away from Merlin!"

Morgana nodded as she flopped on the grass. "I know! It took forever to shake him!"

Ariana leaned against the tree. They had toured every noteworthy place in Camelot and were taking their picnic in a pleasant spot in the forest. She'd noticed that Arthur seemed to be in love with Gwen and that made her smile. Gwen was a good, hard working, beautiful and wonderful girl. She appeared to also have feelings for Arthur, but she was better at hiding them than Arthur was. Gwen seemed to bring this light into Arthur's eyes simply by bestowing a smile in his direction.

It had taken a few tricks to get Morgana and Merlin to take her for a walk to give them some privacy. Somehow, in that time span, she and Morgana had tried to ditch Merlin and it had taken several magic tricks to hinder Merlin. He obviously, while having a great sense of humor, did not like playing games.

"Try again." They shrieked and spun around to see Merlin leaning against a tree, breathing heavily. "What…are you two doing?"

"Hiding from you." Ariana said with disappointment. "But, I see we failed."

He laughed with a slightly sarcastic ring in his voice. "Indeed."

Morgana waved her aside. "Go ahead, I surrender. Both of you take a walk or something. I'm going to rest."

Merlin nodded. "We'll join you."

"No." She said. "I want to be alone. Go."

Ariana nodded. "Yes, besides I want to talk to you Merlin, privately."

"Well, we can't leave Morgana alone."

Morgana tilted her head up. "I can take care of myself. Go!"

Ariana took Merlin's hand and tugged him towards the stream, which was down the hill. "Come on Merlin."

"Really," he stammered. "Arthur will have my head."

"He may try it, but I promise he won't hurt you." she laughed. "I saw Arthur's bedchambers."

"Oh please say it's not a mess."

She titled her head to the side and said. "Let's say it isn't and you can pretend you believe me."

Merlin groaned. "What happened to that room?"

"Uhh, Eliander accidentally dyed Arthur's shirts pink."

Merlin studied her suspiciously. "Accidentally?"

"And, I think that there's a bad smell in the room for where he burnt some gaja berries in the furnace."

Merlin groaned. "Oh no."

"And he stuffed the pillows with straw instead of feathers."

"He's going to kill him."

"Easier said than done. Eliander possess magic as well."

"He friend of yours?"

She shrugged. "Father was hoping that we'd marry, but we never got beyond the brother and sister stage." She glanced around at the river and smiled. "This is a beautiful spot."

"You mentioned a sister, Marianne." He said as he sat beside her. "What happened to her?"

"You're getting a little too curious Merlin. But, since there's only you, Morgana and Gwen to talk to, I might as well talk. What do you want to know?"

"I don't mean to pry, I was just wondering why she'd-"

"Treat me badly?" he nodded. "Father adopted her. She was older than I was, but I was my father's first and only child. She thought he loved me more and she grew to despise me and my father, me more than him."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she said as she picked up a stone and threw it into the water. "pity her. She married, plagued her husband by whining about how she was unloved. Her husband actually told me that he was planning to get their marriage dissolved, when she told him she was pregnant. But," she shook her head. "he wasn't that caring towards her condition. In spite of her sharp tongue and mean ways, she was always a fragile girl underneath. He then shocked both of us by saying that he was in love with me, that he always had been."

Merlin's brow furrowed slightly. "And…were you in love with him?"

"I don't know what love is, for I have never been in love with anyone. So, no, I didn't love him."

"So, his whole confession was in vain."

"It was. The next night, Marianne began to suffer a miscarriage, I suspect she drank something to urge it along. She died and I left for Camelot immediately. There is a possibility that, her husband, King Griffith of Legometas, may come looking for me. I hope Uther doesn't try to marry me off to him."

"I don't think he would."

"If he does, I'll turn him into a toad."

Merlin laughed lightly. "I always thought Arthur looked like a toad."

"Really?" She folded her arms and leaned back to prop herself upon her elbows. She studied him for a long time and Merlin didn't say anything. _Qweiu oi asnd onnly xcvnm. _She then stared into Merlin's eyes long and hard before saying. "You have magic, don't you?" Merlin laughed and shook his head, but she cut him off before he could say anything. "And don't bother denying it, that's the only reason why I cannot read your mind Merlin. You must be very powerful, because I can typically get snatches from any person who possesses magic, but you, have quite a strong wall up around your mind."

Merlin stared at her. "Ariana, I-"

"I won't tell anyone." She said. "I can imagine Arthur and Uther wouldn't be proud."

"Ariana." He exhaled. "You must be…mistaken."

"No. I am not." She tugged off her shoes. She didn't untie the laces, so her shoe sailed out of her hand into the river. "Oh, cobbles and cobblestones." She tugged off her other shoe and that one came off easy enough. "I'm so clumsy."

"I'll get it." Merlin said.

"I'll get it." She stated, but Merlin splashed in beside her anyway. "Honestly. So, are you planning to tell Arthur about your magic?"

"I don't have any magic." He insisted as he grabbed her shoe and handed it to her.

"You're good at keeping a straight face, I'll grant you that." She reached out for the shoe but Merlin didn't release it right away. She held his serious gaze. "I am like you Merlin, you can trust me."

"Ariana." He hesitated and shook his head. "Listen,"

That's when they heard Morgana scream. They both turned to the direction of her scream. They glanced at each other briefly before nodding and taking off in the direction of her screams.

They charged up the hill and headed to where they'd left Morgana. They rounded the corner to see a man trying to get free of the death grip; Morgana had on his dark brown hair. The man pulled free and grabbed her by her wrists. "Ow," he tilted his head and frowned. "you pulled some of my hair out! Now, I am going to go my way and you will tell no one you have seen me."

"What's going on?" Merlin asked.

"He attacked me!" Morgana said.

"I fell over her." The strange man said.

Merlin glanced at Ariana who was already reading the stranger. Morgana looked indignant. "You rolled me down the hill!"

"You wouldn't let me up!"

"You wouldn't let me go!"

Ariana nodded and addressed Merlin. "He fell over her. No harm done, except Morgana may be somewhat bruised."

"Hey you!" A man shouted.

The man nodded. "Right. I'll be going."

"That's right Gwaine," Ariana said. "keep running."

That stopped Gwaine in his tracks. "How did you-"

At that moment two disheveled and dirty men. They both moved towards Gwaine and Ariana stepped towards them. "Stay your way gentlemen."

That prompted one of them to laugh. "Gentlemen, she called us?"

"Friends of his, eh?" One of the men grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. Merlin took a step forward, but stopped when the man pressed a dagger against her throat. "Either give us our money," he threatened. "or she dies. Now!"


	7. Spells

Chapter seven

Spells

_Merlin. _Ariana called him with her mind. Merlin didn't show a reaction, but his jaw twitched a little bit. _I know you can hear me. I need you to do something. Ask the man, holding me, if he's aware that something's behind him. I need you to get him to get the sword off my skin._

Merlin blinked and he shifted uncomfortably for a few moments. Then, he titled his head slightly to the side before asking in a casual tone. "Are you aware that the future king of Camelot is standing right behind you?"

Both men whirled around and she felt the dagger leave her throat. Ariana chanted off some words rapidly and the dagger blazed a fiery red. The man shouted and dropped the dagger. Gwaine pulled his sword out and lunged at the other man who let out a bellow.

The man grabbed Ariana's arm with his unburned hand and she shot him a glower before chanting the spell that would cast him backwards. Unfortunately for her, the spell did work, but the man's grip was so tight that she caught some of the force from the throw. She flew backwards, struck her head on something and all went black.

* * *

"She's coming round." That was Merlin's voice she heard.

"Will she be all right?" Morgana said. "She hit her head pretty hard."

"She'll be fine." Merlin said. "I'm just waiting for her to open her eyes before I go fetch Arthur."

"I'll go." Morgana said.

"I'll go with her." Gwaine said. "In case we run into somebody else out here."

"If that's true," Morgana said. "I'd prefer to be on my own."

Ariana opened her eyes and winced at the sunlight shining in her eyes. "What… happened?"

"You hit your head." Merlin helped her carefully sit up against the back of the tree. "The impact caused you to hit your head on a rock."

"Ohh." She rubbed her head. "How'd the fight go?"

"It went well," Gwaine said. "they've fled."

Morgana glowered at him. "There wouldn't have been a fight if you'd paid your bill!"

"Ahh," Gwaine said as he tilted his head to the side. "but there's a time to fight and a time to run. And since I didn't have the money to pay the bill I-"

"Decided to run?" Morgana said as she crossed her arms. "Pathetic."

"I saved you from the other man, so pardon me if I'm…pathetic. But I didn't see you grabbing a sword and defending yourself!"

"If I had one now," she growled. "you wouldn't be standing here."

"Really?" He studied her, running his eyes up and down Morgana's form several times. "And who might you be, anyway?"

Morgana's eyes flashed. "I am Morgana. Uther's ward."

Gwaine studied her for a second longer before smirking and saying with a posh accent. "Fancy."

"How dare you address me in that fashion?" Morgana demanded. Gwaine turned and walked away from her. "Don't you dare walk away from me!"

"I can and I will!"

Merlin exhaled and shook his head slightly as Morgana stomped behind Gwaine shouting threats. Ariana cleared her throat. "I guess Morgana rarely meets a man who dares to disobey her."

"And then flouts his disobedience in her face." he stood up. "Do you think you can walk?"

"Of course I can, but can we wait a while?" She crossed her arms and studied his face. "I want to talk to your about your magic."

Merlin frowned. "I don't have magic."

"You distracted them as I asked you."

"I didn't hear anything."

"You're a good liar Merlin, but not good enough. Do you know what I am?"

He frowned. "Am? You're the princess-"

"Who also happens to be a Tosios." Merlin's eyes narrowed. "I am the last of my race. Are you familiar with them?"

Merlin nodded. "Yes. They were a very good people."

"Until many people, including Uther, had many executed. But then, who likes their heart and thoughts being read." She turned and began walking to the grassy knoll. "You shouldn't have completely blocked your thoughts Merlin. That alone told me you had magic."

He followed her and sat down next to her. "I see. Can you read….anyone's thoughts?"

"I can read anyone's thoughts unless they have magic powers like you." She titled her head slightly. "And I'm wagering that you're asking about Morgana?"

he nodded. "She's dangerous." He exhaled. "I let her live, but I shouldn't have. She's plotting to destroy Camelot. That's why I didn't want her wandering off on her own. I'm not sure what she's up to."

"Nothing at the moment." At his frown, she explained. "I've put a spell on her Merlin." She said. "She doesn't remember whatever she's done in the past."

Merlin's eyes narrowed. "Spell? What sort of spell?"

"One that you cannot break." She explained. "Only once Morgana's heart has learned to love again, then will it be broken."

Merlin nodded. "Why'd you pick that spell? Isn't there someway you could erase her memory of Morgause?"

"Yes, I could but when I first observed her, I observed this deep, sadness in her eyes. I do not think that she knows that she is loved. And if I'm right, Uther doesn't show her his affection at all."

Merlin nodded. "You'd be right. he chained her below, in the dungeons once."

"I know."

He frowned. "She told you?"

"It's burned in the back of her mind. Love is what makes the world go round Merlin. Love from our parents is what shapes us into the individuals we are. Love helps us rise up and find strength within us, it is truly the most powerful spell that any of us can cast."

Merlin studied her. "You must know a great deal about love."

"No!" She cleared her throat, slightly embarrassed about the way she'd blurted that out. "No. I've never been in love before."

He smiled that crooked little grin that made her smile. "Never?"

"I've had many crushes, but, I've never actually known love before." She ran her hand through her hair. "And what about you?"

he cleared his throat. "Same as you, few crushes." He went silent for a moment. "Except for…Freya."

She watched Merlin carefully, she could see some pain in his eyes at the mention of the girl's name. She could tell though, that Merlin had loved the girl very much and he didn't want to talk about it. "I see. I won't press you about her."

He nodded his thanks and studied her face. She held her breath as Merlin reached out a little nervously and rubbed her cheek. She sat there, unsure how to react to the magical feel of his hand on her skin.

Merlin cleared his throat. "You, uhm, have dirt on your cheek."

"And…you have, some as well."

She reached out and brushed the imaginary speck of dirt off of Merlin's cheek. She didn't know what caused her to be so bold, but she was curious to know if her touch was as pleasing to him as his was to her. sure enough, Merlin trembled a little bit under her touch.

She rested her hand on his face for a moment as he kept, automatically caressing her cheek. She slowly ran her hand down from his cheek to his neck. Merlin mimicked her movement by cupping her neck in his hand. his long fingers slowly rubbed the back of her neck, occasionally tangling a few loose strands of her hair. At the moment, it seemed just to be simple exploration, but a part of her wondered if it would lead into a kiss.

"Merlin?"

They instantly jumped and pulled away Arthur's voice. Ariana felt herself filled with a feeling that felt like angry disappointment. For a second she considered turning Arthur into a fat, farting, wart covered, toad!

"Princess Ariana? Where are you?" Merlin stood up just as Arthur approached them with everyone and the horses. "There you are." His eyes narrowed. "What was going on?"

"he was checking my wound." She said as she reached for Merlin's hand and pulled herself up.

Arthur nodded. "My apologies. Are you strong enough to ride?"

She bobbed her head. "I'll just climb up behind Merlin."

Merlin and Arthur's brows rose in surprise. Arthur's expression was priceless though. "Merlin?" she nodded. "I'd feel a good deal better if you were behind me."

"I'll be fine."

"But princess Ariana-"

"Arthur," Morgana said, she was obviously still aggravated at Gwaine. "she just prefers to ride with you over Merlin. And if I were in her shoes, I'd feel the same way! Now, lets head back to Camelot before," Morgana's face suddenly froze, when white and she grabbed ahold of her head and screamed! Everyone jumped as she rubbed her temples. "Stop it!" She screamed. "Stop! Who! What!"

Ariana closed her eyes and scanned the forest for a presence. And she found it. Morgause. She was attempting to communicate with Morgana, break through the spell blocking her memory of Morgause. The hate in Morgause's presence was so powerful cold shivers wracked her body as she drew herself up tall and began chanting in a deep, almost dark voice. _Wepro nas fdwe posd epoqwf draqweul as knlm qewposd! _

She felt the hold on Morgana break. Woozy, she dropped to the ground as the world spun around in her head and she saw what appeared to be white butterflies before her eyes. she trembled violently with the cold shivers that were controlling her body.

She felt hands on her shoulders and she spun sharply around to see Merlin beside her. his eyes, though kind and somewhat worried, were wary. He reached out and touched her forehead. His hand, was so warm in comparison to her cold head, that she cried out at his touch.

Merlin studied her before carefully pulling her up from the ground. She sagged against him as he tightly held onto her waist. She had to force herself to look up towards Morgana to see that Gwaine held her limp form.

_You'll be all right. _Merlin said. _Stay with me._

"Come." Arthur said as he took a hold of Gwen's hand. "It's not safe here. We must all go, now. Gwaine, I will need your help, you must look after Morgana."

Gwaine started shaking his head. "Your father-"

"I will deal with him." He said. "You must help Morgana. Gwen and I will handle the extra horses. Merlin, you look after Ariana. We must go, now." He glanced around the forest with a serious look. "There are…forces at work here and none of us have the powers to defeat them."

* * *

**I am so sorry about the delay, typically, I'm not this late! But things have been crazy over! It's like...Merlin unleashing 5 goblins instead of the 1!**


	8. Telepathy

Chapter eight

Telepathy

Ariana stirred to a rotten egg smell directly under her nose and she sat up sputtering. "Easy." Merlin said. "She's awake Gaius."

"Good." She saw an older man looking at a vial he was holding up. He turned to her and handed her the vial. "Drink this later, it'll help you sleep."

She shook her head. "Does this sleeping draught contain lavender by any chance?"

Gaius nodded. "It does."

She pushed it aside. "Lavender causes my skin to turn all red." She turned to Merlin. "How's Morgana?" _And who is this man?_

_Gaius. He's the court physician and I'm his apprentice._

"She's fine." Gaius said. "Her headache has subsided, she's resting comfortably now."

_Was she having any fits or anything? Did you observe a violet light in her eyes?_

_Yes. _Merlin said. _It was more a violet blue though._

_What?! That's impossible! That means….she must have met the one! But who? _She blinked. _Gwaine! He's going to break the spell!_

_Morgana and Gwaine! _Merlin shook his head slightly. _No way. Gwaine's a scoundrel._

_And Morgana has a bit of a rebellious side to her. Morgana's very good with a sword as is Gwaine. I can imagine those two could talk for hours on swordplay and things like that._

_That's beyond the point. He can't afford her and hates most nobility._

_I'm sure Morgana would love to be free of this lifestyle._

Merlin frowned slightly. _Ariana, do you think Uther would let her marry Gwaine anymore than he'd let Arthur marry Gwen? He's all ready been banished from Camelot and he's not supposed to even set foot here!_

_If it's meant to be, love will find a way._

_Why do people always say that when there's no rational point to an argument anymore?._

"princess Ariana," Gaius said tapping her shoulder. "did you hear me?"

she blinked. "No, I'm sorry. what did you say?"

"Are you allergic to any herbs other than lavender?"

"No, just lavender, which is too bad, because I think the flower is quite lovely."

"Not the color?" Merlin asked.

She wrinkled her nose. "No the color is rather beastly."

Merlin chuckled as she grinned. Gaius was eyeing them rather suspiciously as he poked through his valise containing his vials. A bang on the door caused all of them to turn towards the door.

"Come in." She called. She was still in her dress she wore earlier today and not in her nightclothes.

But to her dismay, Uther came in the room. "How is she Gaius?"

"She appears to be fine sire."

She nodded. "I am fine. What is it you need of me sire?"

"Are you up to receiving a visitor?" She nodded. "Good, your first suitor has arrived, King Griffith of Legometas." Ariana stiffened and stared at Uther. "He is anxious to see you."

Ariana was silent before saying coldly. "Tell him that I don't wish to see him ever again, I don't want to hear his name spoken in my presence again." She flopped back onto the comforter and stared up at the canopy covering her bed. "That is the end of this discussion."

"You said you were up to receiving visitors." Uther said. "It is my wish that you meet with him."

"I won't."

Merlin noted her fingers digging into the covers, a sign that if Uther pushed her much more, she'd explode. Uther wasn't paying attention though. "You have no choice. Either you come down and meet him, or I will have him visit you up here."

Ariana jumped up, out of the bed, her angry eyes were a fluorescent blue, and her red hair hung about her face. "I said no! and I mean no!"

"You have no choice!" Uther shouted. "If you're not down in five minutes, we will come up here!"

"You'll be sorry for this!" She screamed as he stomped out of the room. "You mark my words!"

Ariana inhaled wrong and lapsed into a fit of coughing. She groaned as she hacked in aggravation. She threw her hands up in the air, stomped to her closet and grabbed a red dress that seemed to match her angry attitude.

_Calm down Ariana._

She spun around and glowered at Merlin. _Don't you dare tell me to calm down when I'm furious!_

_I know, but it won't help your situation any will it?_

She groaned. _No, but it certainly makes me feel better! Griffith! Here? I told you! he's the one who married my sister! Does Gaius know you have magic?_

_Yes._

"Good!" she said. "because I am tired of this mental telepathy at the moment!"

"Ariana," he hissed "at least keep your voice down!"

"Fine." She plopped on the bed. "I'll try my best, but I am good and mad."

"So I gathered." He smirked.

She studied him with that impish look on his face and she felt almost all of her anger melt away as she smiled back. "if you're releasing a calming spell on me, it's not working all the way Merlin."

"I wasn't planning on it." He said. "But now that you mention it, it would seem like a good idea."

"Merlin!" Gaius said sharply. "We must go now. Here's another draught for your pain."

"Gaius," he said. "she knows all ready."

"Merlin." Gaius frowned at him.

"Oh it's all right." She said. "I've sworn I wouldn't tell and I won't. But right now, I would like to talk to Merlin, if you can spare him."

Gaius exhaled. "You're going to get him into trouble."

"I won't."

"But you can't promise that."

"I'll work on my memory erasing then." She said. "That I can promise."

Gaius left the room muttering under his breath. Merlin winced as he smartly shut the door. "He's going to talk to me about that."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't stand talking about this in my head a moment longer!" She jumped up and attacked her hair. "Griffith! Here! Oh! I'd rather marry Uther than be in the man's company for one second!" She spun around. "He is that detestable!"

Merlin patted the seat beside him and she plopped down beside him. "Everything will be all right."

"Unless Uther makes me marry him."

"He wouldn't do that."

"You don't know that."

"I do." He grinned at her. "You're too strong to allow him to force you into something like that."

"But am I strong Merlin?" She asked as she folded her hands. "I don't think so. I may act strong, but like Arthur, I use my words to cover what I'm really feeling. It's scary to be the only one of your kind Merlin." She dropped her gaze. "And I am scared Merlin. It's so scary being a woman, for at times." She exhaled. "And if you don't think I'm bold in saying this….I'm glad I have you as a friend, even if you don't talk much."

He laughed lightly. "That you know of." She arched a brow at him and he nervously stood up. "I better go. you have to make a scene down in the throne room. I wish I could see it."

"And," she picked up the flaming red dress. "I intend to do just that."

* * *

**For YogaT. Enjoy!**


	9. King Griffith and comforting arms

Chapter nine

King Griffith and comforting arms

Ariana swept down the hall fearing the worst. Noticing Gwen, she smiled and stopped her. "How is Morgana?"

"Sleeping peacefully." Gwen said. "And you?"

"Oh, I've had things worse than that happen to me. I'm fine….outside of having to deal with Uther and an unwanted suitor, guest, pest, or whatever you call men like him nowadays."

"Princess Ariana." She looked up to see Uther and Griffith right behind him. She groaned inwardly as she acknowledged Uther. "I'm so glad to see that you were able to meet us halfway."

Griffith moved from behind him to approach her. She instantly took a step back and threatened him. "Lay one finger on me and I promise you that you will have a difficult time getting down from the chandelier!"

"Ariana-"

"That's _princess_ Ariana to you." She said. "And I am not on such terms with you that enables you to address me by my first name."

She surveyed him. he was still the same handsome, cheeky, devil she remembered him to be. Striking blue eyes, short, wavy, blonde hair that still flopped over his forehead and somewhat of a British accent.

Griffith exhaled. "Your highness, is it possible for us to have an audience in private somewhere?"

Uther nodded and gestured towards the library. "In here. I shall see all the guards are dismissed." Uther glared at her. "And you _will _talk to him.

She groaned and stomped towards the library. "Fine, but I can't guarantee how civil I'll be towards him." The moment the door was shut behind them, Griffith approached her. She held up her hand and frowned at him. "Not another step closer."

"Ariana," he groaned. "what is the matter with you? Can't you at least hear me out?" She shook her head. "You know nothing of what I've endured."

"I do. You've endured fantasies of me in your bed, you fantasized what life would be like with me instead of Marianne." She crossed her arms and tilted her head sideways at the look of shock on his face. "You wondered what our children would look like, you wondered what my lips tasted like compared to hers."

Griffith stepped forward. "I thought I hid everything from you."

"Oh you hid it well enough." She said as she leaned against the wall. "But I could feel it! And your thoughts are so loud sometimes Griffith, even if you don't mean them to be."

"And all those months," he said. "you never told me?"

"What kind of a whore do you take me for?" She snapped. "You were my sister's husband! I wasn't going to give you any encouragement, if you recall, I avoided you very much."

"Ariana, give me a chance." He begged. "Don't you even care a bit how much torture, I've gone through all these months? I've been trying to find you for weeks!"

"And during this whole time, my sister has been in the grave a little over a month! In addition, you flaunt your devotion to your dead wife, my sister, by pursuing me. No! I don't want anything to do with you! I am sorry that you've had to suffer and I am sorry that you will continue to pine for something that you will not have. But even if I did care for you, I wouldn't drag my sister's memory through the dirt by marrying you."

"You may not have a choice." He growled out. "Uther, will give me your hand, once I offer my bid for you."

She laughed tightly. "Go ahead. He'll be glad for the money, but he won't be able to deliver the payment you demand. I won't marry him."

"And why not? Is there someone else in your life?"

"I wouldn't tell you if there were and since there is you'll never know."

"What are you saying? Is there or isn't there?"

"I said, you'll never know. Now, you'll never know if I'm lying to you or not."

He grabbed ahold of her shoulders. "I demand you tell me."

"Let go of me." She warned.

"I am not going to!" He said. "Is there someone else?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She spat at him. She knew Griffith well enough to know that if she said 'yes' he'd hunt Merlin down like a dog. Now, why did Merlin pop into her mind at that moment? It could have been anybody else she'd cared about, but why was it his face that filled her mind? Fortunately for her, a Tosios, her mind could only be read by another of her kind, she was the last.

Griffith tightened his grip on her arms before pulling her into a bruising kiss. Ariana squirmed as disgust filled her body at the taste of his lips. She groaned and jerked her head free.

She spit. "You smell!" She spat again. "Even pigs are cleaner than you! Didn't anyone ever tell you before that you smell bad?"

"Why you-"

The door opened and they both turned to see Arthur and Merlin standing there. Merlin's set face told her that he knew everything that was going on in her. Arthur took the whole scene in at a glance and didn't even ask questions.

"Let her go." Arthur said drawing his sword. "Now."

"Arthur," she warned. "leave, he has magic. He won't play fair; I'm the only one who can match him. Go on with Merlin, I'll be fine, I assure you."

Arthur didn't head her warning. "King Griffith, if you wish for the lady to care for you, I strongly suggest you not frighten her. I ask you…let her go."

Somehow, Arthur's words sunk in. Griffith released her and stepped away. "Forgive me." he bowed.

She simply turned her back and rubbed her arms. Griffith walked away and she violently wiped her mouth. "He's gone." Merlin said as he came up behind her with Arthur.

Arthur touched her shoulder. "Are you all right?"

She nodded as her throat tightened, threatening to choke her. "I feel…so…cheap." She bit out. "He was…married…to my sister." Tears were threatening to spill out and she didn't want to cry. She was stronger than this, much stronger than this; she couldn't constantly be fighting back tears. She could fight them, if the waves of cold disgust would stop flowing over her shoulders. "He's always…wanted me…but, I've never, ever, cared for him. I didn't then, I don't know and I shan't ever care for him.

Arthur rubbed her shoulder awkwardly. "I shall speak to my father about this."

"It won't help, but, I thank you." she wrapped her arms tighter around her waist. "Forgive me," she turned away. "I'm not feeling well. Excuse me."

Merlin stepped in front of her and she looked up at him. _What?_

He didn't answer her; he merely stepped forward towards her. She studied his face and read the answer in his eyes. Merlin was offering her comfort. She stepped towards him until the only thing separating them was her folded arms. Merlin reached out and tentatively wrapped his arms around her waist.

She could feel Arthur looking at Merlin, but Merlin was the one whose presence she was really feeling. She leaned her head forward to rest on his chest, her eyes shut and silent tears leaking down her cheeks.

Merlin tightened his grip and rocked her gently in his arms. She exhaled and wrapped her arms around his waist. She inhaled; noting that Merlin smelled of sweat, soap and leather. However, she was relishing the comfort and solace that she felt in his arms. She pulled away moments later and wiped her eyes. "Thank you. I needed that." Merlin reached out and swiped a tear under her eye. She tried not to tremble, but failed as she felt his touch. "Thank you."

He smiled and laughed nervously. "You're welcome."

"Come Merlin," Arthur said as he passed Merlin, grabbing him by the arm. "I've got some chores for you to do."


	10. Words and swordplay

Chapter ten

Work and swordplay

"Well," Arthur demanded once they were safely inside his chambers. "What was that whole display about?"

Merlin frowned. "Display? It was nothing….she was upset." Merlin said as if he were talking to a child. "She needed a hug."

"You're lucky father didn't see you two." He said. "After all, he is trying to marry her off."

"Then you should have hugged her!"

"And give her the wrong impression?" He said. "No thanks!"

"Wouldn't matter, she knows you're in love with Gwen."

Merlin felt a bolt of satisfaction flow through him as Arthur's eyes almost bugged out of his head. "What?!"

"I didn't tell her!"

"Then who did? And make it good Merlin, because I'm certain that she got that information out of your big mouth!"

"I didn't have to. You told her."

"I told her!"

"It's part of her magic. She's a Tosios." Arthur scowled. "She can read minds and feel people's feelings."

"Oh great." He said as he sank down in his chair. Then, he casually asked as he oh-so-casually glanced through some papers. "Does she know if…. Gwen has any feelings as well?"

Merlin hesitated. "That, I don't know."

"Then find out Merlin!"

"Why don't you ask Gwen yourself?"

"I will not!"

"Well, I won't ask Princess Ariana!" He said. "As you recall…I'm still on vacation." Arthur groaned and sank deeper into his chair. Merlin couldn't resist asking. "How is Eliander doing?"

Arthur looked so sullen, Merlin thought he was about to burst into tears. "Fine."

Merlin looked around the chambers, noting the dirty chambers as he nodded. "He's a bit messy."

"Not as bad as you."

Merlin inhaled the air. "It smells funny in here."

"He dropped some gaja berries in the fire yesterday. Don't ask how." Merlin nodded and began looking around the room. "I used to think you were clumsy."

He opened the closet and pulled out some bright lavender shirts. He held them up for Arthur's inspection and attempted to fight back a grin at the look on Arthur's face. "These look…nice."

Arthur jumped up and snatched a shirt from Merlin's hand. "They were supposed to be dyed blue! I believe the man is deaf as well as dumb!"

Merlin nodded, taking sympathy on Arthur. "Why don't I," he grabbed the shirts and bundled them up. "go replace these?"

"And have princess Ariana turn me into a toad or something?"

"She won't." he sauntered towards the door. "If she does, it'll certainly be an improvement on your looks."

"Merlin!"

Merlin ducked out of the door and smacked into Eliander who was carrying a ton of books. The books went flying everywhere, one even hit Morgana, who just happened to be passing by. She rolled her eyes and sidestepped them without so much as a second glance. Typically, she'd have a dry remark or something for him, but now, he observed, since she was under that spell, she'd gone back to her old self again.

"Gwen," Morgana commented to Gwen who was right behind her. "stay and help them. I'll be fine on my own."

"Yes milady."

Morgana rounded the corner as did Ariana. She stool looked a little shaken and she was swiping at her arms viciously. She spotted Gwen and approached her. "Gwen," Ariana asked. "who might I speak to about getting some bath water up to my quarters?"

"That would be me." Merlin said.

She shrugged. "And I'd prefer someone other than Merlin Gwen."

Arthur stuck his head out of his chambers. Spying Ariana, he immediately said. "I didn't put Merlin up to it."

She frowned and looked at Merlin, noting Eliander's handiwork. Merlin held up his hand. "Don't turn him into a toad, I offered to help."

"You're on vacation." She shook her head. "Merlin, Merlin, Merlin. This is probably going to be your only vacation and you wind up doing Eliander's chores."

"Well, Eliander could use a little help."

She shrugged. "Fine. Then, why don't you show me where I can get the water from?" Merlin reached for the bucket and she pulled it out of his grasp. "Don't you dare take this from me!"

Merlin laughed. "Fine, I won't."

"Good, in that case we'll get along fine."

"I doubt that."

She tossed her hair and followed him down the hall. Then she said, "And the answer to your question Arthur, is yes."

They both didn't bother looking behind them to see Arthur's face. Merlin knew that Arthur's face was positively twisted in confusion.

* * *

_In the forests,_

* * *

Morgana stretched and knelt beside the stream to get a drink. She hadn't felt this restless and tired in a long time. her nightmares had returned and there was this voice that kept invading her mind during various hours of the days. The voice, didn't sound familiar, but something in the tone of the voice kept haunting a small part of her head. It was if a part of her knew something that she didn't know.

As she washed her face with the cool water, she felt a sharp object in her back. she stiffened as a firm hand gripped her by her shoulder. "Who's there?" She demanded, refusing to let her voice shake. The hand pulled her up and she found herself pulled back against a male body. she drew her arm back to hit the man when she found the sword pressed against her throat.

Then, she was spun around and she found her face inches away….from Gwaine's smirking face. he started laughing at her shocked expression. "Sorry." He laughed harder. "I just couldn't resist it."

She let out a shriek and pulled away from him before going to slap his face, but he was quick, he caught her hand before it even came within six inches of his face. she let out a half growl and half shriek.

"You let me go!" he released her and she reached for the sword on her hip. "You…will...pay for that!"

"I can hardly wait!" Gwaine grinned as he took off his vest. He began taunting her. "Or, are you too much of a noble woman to try it? Shall I…give you some instruction?" Morgana swung at him and he ducked grinning. "A worthy opponent." His grin broadened. "I shall enjoy this."

"Believe me," she growled. "I am going to enjoy this more than you."

"I doubt that." He laughed as he swung his sword at her.

Morgana parried and advanced towards him. judging by the look on his face, she knew he was just testing her, seeing how far he could push her. Morgana kept her focus on his face, waiting for his attention to drop for just a second.

It did.

Morgana thrust and slashed four buttons off his shirt. The look of surprise on Gwaine's shirt caused a thrill of pleasure to flow through her. However, her pleasure was short lived when his blade nicked her flowing sleeve and tore it off her shoulder. Morgana gasped and then shouted as she lunged at him.

Morgana was livid. She and Gwaine were almost equally matched, but Morgana was fairly certain that she'd met her match. Gwaine could definitely give Arthur a good run for his money. Gwaine blocked and he advanced, with each blow, his grin grew broader. Morgana remembered Arthur boasting about Gwaine's swordplay once before, but she thought it was pure exaggeration. Now, she realized that maybe she'd bitten off a bit more than she could chew.

They were both doing quite well and the quiet forest was now full of the clanging of their swords. Just when she was beginning to note his style somewhat, Morgana backed too far into a tree just as Gwaine swung. She didn't bring her arm up fast enough to block and his blade cut just below her shoulder. Gwaine, fortunately, had great control and stopped the blade from cutting too deeply. They dropped their swords and he moved to examine the wound.

"Well, that match was short lived." He commented as he used a dagger to cut her sleeve away.

"I'm fine." She bit out.

"Sure." He tore his shirt after cutting away the remains of her sleeve. "You were pretty good there for a while."

Morgana frowned darkly at him. "If you're asking me to admit that you're the better fighter-"

"I'm not asking for that."

"I'd admit you were right."

Gwaine's brow arched. "You're very good yourself." He smirked that smirk again. "I'm surprised that you aren't a knight all ready."

"Oh shut up."

"I thought we'd established before that I don't do what you say." Gwaine tied the knot about her arm. "There."

"Thank you."

Morgana's courtly tone quivered as she vaguely observed that Gwaine was standing very close to her. A strange, flutterish type of feeling started up inside her stomach. It was unlike anything she'd felt before. Gwaine studied her face closely and she shifted uncomfortably. Gwaine slowly ran his hand up her injured shoulder, up her neck to gently stroke her cheekbone. "What?"

The moment the words left her mouth, Gwaine immediately moved his lips to her mouth and her heart jumped in her stomach. She couldn't believe it! how dare he! A peasant….kiss her! Then…why hadn't she done anything?

Morgana contemplating slapping him, then settled on just turning her head and pushing him away. Gwaine, surprised her by simply pulling somewhat away from her. In order to break the atmosphere she spoke the first thought that came into her head.

"What are you doing in Camelot? Uther banished you."

he shrugged. "Just passing through."

Morgana crossed her arms and attempted to resume a professional stance. "I've a proposition for you."

"Not interested."

"What if I could make you a knight of Camelot?"

he laughed. "Funny."

She shrugged. "I can do it. I merely mention to Uther I'd like to have you as a tutor for my swordplay."

"No, thank you." He said instantly. "I'll teach you, if you provide room and board."

"Don't you want to be a knight?"

"Someday." He said. "But definitely not under Uther's rule."

She nodded. "You know, I don't blame you a bit." She jerked her head towards her horse. "Well, shall we go into Camelot and make arrangements."

"I don't have a horse." He said. "I was walking, unless you're offering to let me ride behind you."

She stiffened and nodded. "I guess I am."

"I thought you were. Shall we be on our way?"

She nodded. "Yes." As she mounted and Gwaine climbed up behind her, she tried to figure out how she was going to explain the scene she was going to create riding into Camelot with Gwaine behind her.


	11. Only you

Chapter eleven

Only you

Arthur rubbed his head as Morgana stared his father down. The look in her eyes warned everyone that Morgana was not about to surrender her mission. He wished he'd had Morgana on his side when he'd wanted to make Gwaine a knight months ago.

Morgana stuck her chin out defiantly. "I wish to know why after all I have said to you, that you still deny to lift his banishment!"

"Because, Morgana, he is a liar and he is not a nobleman." His father was growing weary of Morgana's arguing. Arthur could see it was just a matter of time before his father gave into Morgana's whim. For some reason, Morgana always had his father in the palm of her hand. "I fail to see why you insist that he be your tutor. Sir Leon, if you but asked him, would teach you."

Morgana held her head up straight. "Forgive me for saying this, but I honestly believe Gwaine to be the finer man in the arts of sword fighting." That caused the whole room to murmur and he was glad Sir Leon wasn't there. "Now, Sir Leon is a fine sword master, the greatest, next to Arthur of course. But Gwaine has new tactical moves, unlike anything I've ever seen before."

Arthur nodded. "She is right about that."

His father glared at him and he wisely turned to look at Morgana. Gwen, standing to the side, flashed him a smile and Arthur tried not to let that goofy grin form on his face. Why did he always seem to morph into this…duplicate of Merlin whenever Gwen was around?

"Very well Morgana," his father sighed. "I am weary of this arguing. So, I shall grant your request."

Morgana dipped. "Thank you. Now, I shall prepare for the banquet." She turned to Arthur. "And don't forget to speak to father about King Griffith. You promised."

Arthur scowled at her. Merlin had told Gwen about the attack, who told Morgana, who decided that he should tell his father.

Uther frowned. "What is this about King Griffith?"

Arthur shifted. "This is a delicate matter, which, I should like to speak to you about in private."

Uther nodded. "Council is dismissed." The people shuffled out of the room a lot faster than Arthur wanted. The moment the door shut, he turned to his father. "Well, what is this about King Griffith? If that girl sent you here to talk me out of his marriage offer, no, you won't."

Arthur's brow rose. "He's all ready offered himself as a suitor? She can't stand him."

"That much is obvious. But I've granted his wish, he obvious cares for her a lot," Uther made a face. "inspite of her temper and magic."

"Father," he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Morgana asked me to speak to because Merlin and I heard him threatening her."

Uther frowned. "You and the serving boy heard him?"

He nodded. "Yes father. And when I entered the library he was forcing his attentions on her."

His father shrugged. "She's a strong minded girl, she needs a strong hand."

"He's her brother-in-law." That caused his father to pause for a moment. "He was married to her sister. She feels disgust towards him because he's had adulterous feelings towards her when he was married to her sister. Surely, you'd want better for her."

"That girl," his father bit out. "has caused nothing but trouble. She refuses to give up her magic as well."

"Griffith has magic as well." Arthur pointed out.

"And he swore he'd not use it in Camelot." Uther said. "He's offered me a king's ransom in diamonds for her hand in marriage. I intend to announce their engagement tonight."

Arthur straightened. "Father, I ask that you-"

"No." His father's tone broached no argument. "She has no other suitors around here. I will announce it tonight."

* * *

_Later that evening,_

* * *

Morgana spun around. "This, is beautiful." The gown was white, with a golden emblem on the bodice. A creamy sash hung low on her waist and her shoulders were exposed. "I'm so glad you have skills to do this!"

Ariana nodded. "White looks simply beautiful on you." She leaned forward. "Is Gwaine going to be there?"

Morgana rolled her eyes. "I couldn't care less. He's so full of himself."

Gwen giggled lightly as she moved to do Morgana's hair. "He is indeed."

Morgana studied her reflection. "I know they say white is a color for brides, but this is such a lovely gown."

"It makes you look lovely." Ariana was focusing on her drawing, preparing to make the final touches to her dress. "I think green in my best color."

Morgana nodded as she leaned over her sketch. "That looks perfect. I wouldn't change a thing."

"You think so? I'll try it. Besides, I can always alter it."

Ariana began chanting and the sketch glowed as it grew off the paper and formed to her size. It changed from it's flat form to a solid and the paper changed to silk. Moments later, the dress was done. She stepped into the dress and shoved her arms into the sleeves.

Morgana shook her head as Gwen helped tie Ariana's bodice. "You look beautiful. You shall have to teach me that spell. I should love to have that one handy."

"As long as Uther doesn't know you're using it."

Morgana nodded. "Indeed."

Someone knocked on the door. "Morgana?" it was Arthur. "May I come in?"

"Yes, come in Arthur."

Arthur came in and by the sullen look on his face, she knew something wasn't right. His face seemed to grow more depressed when he realized that Ariana was in the room as well.

"You all look…very lovely."

"What is it Arthur?" She asked. "I'm not reading your thoughts at the moment, but I can feel that something is wrong."

He exhaled. "My father….he is announcing that you're betrothed to King Griffith tonight."

Ariana felt as if someone had slapped her face with a ten-inch thick icicle. "You don't mean that." Morgana said. "How could he?"

"Griffith has offered a kings ransom for her hand." Arthur exhaled. "An assortment of gold, precious stones and various pieces of jewelry. Evidentially, the chest that he keeps the treasures in, once filled, weighs almost 100 pounds."

"Not all that is real." She said. "He's a master at alchemy. He can turn lead into gold with a wave of his hand. He could turn this whole castle into solid gold if he wanted to."

Arthur frowned. "I doubt that would deter my father. Had you given your word to abandon magic, he would have been more lenient towards you. he doesn't care for you and he wants to get you out of the castle as soon as possible. I am sorry. I tried."

Ariana nodded. "I know. I see." A strange mixture of panic and fear welled up inside her and she moved towards the door. "Excuse me."

"Ariana." Morgana called. "Wait!"

She slammed the door on Morgana's calls. She grabbed her voluminous skirts and ran down the halls. Her hair flew madly about her face as she ran down the stairs to the courtyard. She rounded a corner and crashed hard into Merlin! She hit him full tilt, knocking Merlin down! Merlin's eyes glowed gold and he caught them both before they hit the ground. She exhaled as he righted them.

"Well," he said. "you look nice."

"Thanks."

"Do you always go about jumping people or am I just special?"

"You're a special idiot," she snapped. "so yes, you are special and that's the only reason I go about jumping you!"

Merlin frowned. "Are you ok?"

"No!" She leaned against the wall and exhaled. "I'm sorry. I was trying to sprout wings like a bird and fly out of Camelot."

"And I stopped you?" She nodded. "Good. Now," he leaned casually against the wall beside her. "why don't you tell me about what's got you attempting to sprout wings? Is that even possible for you?"

"No. Can you do that?"

"I don't know yet." He said. "But this conversation's about you. what's wrong?"

She exhaled and looked upwards. "Uther is announcing my engagement to Griffith tonight." Merlin stiffened beside her. "Griffith has bought me. He's a master alchemist and he has offered Uther 100 pounds of riches for my hand."

Merlin nodded. "Well…we'll just have to get you out of here."

"How?"

"It's possible."

"And then what?" She asked. "With his magic, he could track me everywhere I go. what kind of a life is that to be running like a mad animal? As much as I wish to rule the kingdom on my own, I cannot do so without breaking my father wishes. At times, I wish that I could kill myself."

"You wouldn't."

"You're right, I can't stand pain." She pounded her fist against the wall. "So, what do I do? I can't marry him."

"You won't."

"Darn right I won't!" She exhaled and rubbed her exposed shoulders. Merlin stepped beside her and she jumped as he placed his coat over her shoulders. "I'm fine, honest."

"It's cold out here." He said. "I know my coat isn't the nicest-"

"It's fine, Merlin." She placed her hands over his, which were resting on her shoulders. "I'm just not cold."

Merlin's fingers twitched under hers and she didn't remove her hands from his. Ariana turned towards him and found her face was a good few inches away his. Ariana felt a strange tightening in her throat and chest as Merlin's eyes traced the lines of her face. she held her breath as Merlin gently turned her to face him.

Ariana brought her right hand up, Merlin's hand still over hers, she gently ran her hand down his cheek. Merlin ran his long fingers down her arm, over her shoulder to cup her neck in his hand. Ariana felt his hand on her waist as she pressed her other hand against his chest.

Was it the full moon, that was reflecting in Merlin's beautiful blue eyes, causing her to react so? She inhaled and looked deeply into his eyes. He leaned forward slowly, their noses brushed and she felt her lips brush against his upper cheek. She could feel his quick intakes of air on her face. She could feel that part of him didn't want to kiss her. She didn't want to know how his lips would taste against hers. But they both didn't want to let this opportunity pass them by.

Then, their lips met and she felt her lips burn at the light contact. Ariana whimpered quietly, wanting Merlin to deepen the kiss; to allow themselves to get lost further in the forbidden kiss. Reading her thoughts, his hand coaxed her chin to lean into the kiss. His other hand still rested on her waist, gently pressing her closer to him. She moaned as she lost herself in him as time stood still.

It could never be, even if she wanted to explore these feelings with Merlin. She was a princess and he was a servant. Yet, no one, was ever able to make her feel this way. Only he had the power to provoke such feelings within her. Was this how Arthur and Gwen felt about each other; a strange mixture of loneliness, longing, despair and hope?

"Merlin?" At the sound of Gwen's voice they jerked apart to see her standing there. Ariana felt the blood drain out of her face and she felt Merlin stiffen against her. The broken kiss had left her aching for more. She could feel his heart pounding through his material.

"Gwen." Merlin began.

"Don't." Gwen held up her hand. "Uther has the guards out looking for Ariana. I won't say anything, I swear, but you need to get her back."

Merlin nodded. "Right." He turned to her. "You go with Gwen, we can't be seen together."

She nodded as Gwen spoke. "Come on you two."

_I'll talk to you later._

He nodded. _All right._

_I'll come down when Gaius is asleep._

_Don't. we'll talk tomorrow._

_I can't risk us being seen in daylight._

_Then, have me tote your bath water or something._

_After I toted my own bath water yesterday?_

_We'll tote it again tomorrow then. I'll see you. now go._

_I won't marry him Merlin. I couldn't. right now, _she was glad that she was able to think the words across for they flowed easier to her head than finding them on her tongue. _I don't think I could marry anyone._

A look of sadness filled his eyes. _ Go Ariana._

At that moment, a voice cut through her thoughts. _Ariana? _It was Griffith. _Where are you?_

She hurriedly blocked her thoughts off as panic filled her. Had Griffith heard everything they'd said?

* * *

**I hoped everyone enjoyed that nice long chapter. Now, I'm giving a shout out to a story that I am currently following by 2sidestoeverycoin2. It's called the servant boy and the princess. It's a very interesting twist on Merlin because Arthur has a sister, Charlotte, who has magic. And as we all can imagine, she and Merlin fall in love. The fic is just on it's third chapter, but it is very captivating, charming and interesting. I heartily reccomend it. To those interested, I enclosed the link for it just below.**

* * *

** s/9209808/1/The-Servant-and-His-Princess**

* * *

**Morgana's Dress: ** /entry/4497482

* * *

**Ariana's Dress: ** . /tumblr_m0ijd2iGRN1r4a99zo1_


	12. The loss of powers

chapter twelve

The loss of powers

Ariana walked into the dinning room with her head held high as she waltzed into the room. Everyone rose, with their glasses in their hand. Griffith was smiling that snake-like smile of his and he dared to wink at her. She mentally jerked his elbow, sending his wine all over his shirt.

He glowered at her as Uther acknowledged her. "I give you, princess Ariana, the future bride of King Griffith-"

"You're mistaken." She cut him off sharply. "I have refused King Griffith's offer of marriage and I shall do so again."

"Unfortunately," Uther said. "I have all ready granted him your hand. There is nothing you can do."

"You may have granted it, but that does not mean that you he gets it!" She said as strength rippled through her. "I will not marry him!"

"You, have no choice."

"I do. I've declined him and I will not obey you."

"I hate Griffith, I always have and I always will!" She then shouted so angrily that the lights in the room flickered. "No! I will never marry this…this….maggot!" everyone gasped at her choice of words. "Yes! He is a maggot!"

"You, will apologize." Uther shouted at here. "Immediately."

She laughed. "I don't think so."

"Sire," Griffith stood up. "I'll talk with her privately outside. She'll soon listen to reason."

"I won't." She said. "I am not doing anything with you and you can't make me!"

"I could." He said darkly. "I could have you enslaved to do my every whim."

"You cannot enslave me." She roared as she walked towards him. "I will not be contained by you!"

"I wish someone would contain you!" Uther shouted before turning to Griffith. "If you can, do so at once!"

Griffith nodded. "Yes, Sire."

Griffith suddenly threw something at her and she instinctively threw her hands up to protect her face. a flash of sudden heat and something burned into her wrists. She let out a cry and looked down at her hands as a glowing red bracelet cooled to a dark gray.

"What sorcery is this?" She demanded as she pulled at them. They refused to come off. She conjured up a spell for breaking spells, to her shock, it didn't work! She tried another spell and it still didn't work!

"Akefomed bracelets." Griffith stated calmly. "I was hoping I wouldn't need them for you."

"What are these…bracelets?" Uther asked. "What do they do?"

"They've confined her magical powers," Griffith explained. "she cannot use them. They were created centuries ago. She cannot remove them, only I can."

"You worm!" She screamed. "Pig!"

Uther smiled. "You mean, she cannot use her powers?"

"No. she could be killed by one of your knights now and not have the power to stop them. But of course that won't happen. She has to obey the commands of the one who chained her, that means me." Griffith glowered at her. "If I told her to walk off a cliff, she'd have no choice but to obey me."

She walked up to him, her eyes glowing an angry blue. She wasn't too worried, there was always a weakness in every spell and this one was bound to have one. She drew her head back and spit right in Griffith's handsome face! Everyone gasped but then silence reigned when Griffith drew back his hand and backhanded her hard enough to send her to the ground. She bit back a yell as her knee slammed into the floor. Even she was surprised that he'd dared to strike her in public!

"This has gone far enough!" Arthur snapped as he stood up. "She has made it clear that she will not wed him! He has no respect for her!"

"She has no respect for anything or anyone. He's perfect for her." Uther said. "She needs someone strong like him who can put her in her place. No woman, in their right frame of mind should act like her."

"Just wait a damn minute!" She shouted as she pulled herself up from the ground. She wiped her bleeding nose. "I will state this one last time. I'll never, ever, ever marry this maggot. Ever."

She walked towards the door, holding onto her hip, trying to keep from limping. "Do not leave the room." Griffith said. "I warn you."

"You don't own her. I've seen enough." Morgana jumped up and moved towards Ariana. "Gwen, come here."

"Morgana," Uther said. "sit down."

Morgana ignored Uther and grabbed ahold of her waist. "Gwen, support her. she needs to see Gaius."

"I am-"

That was the last thing Ariana said before a flash of pain erupted in her head and white blurred before her eyes. she tried to scream, but her breathing was difficult for her. she began gasping and grabbed her aching head. She wasn't certain what was going on with her at this moment. She sank down on the ground as her ears began ringing and her vision began to blur. Morgana knelt in front of her screaming, screams that she couldn't hear. Morgana stood up and she screamed something at Griffith.

Suddenly, the room flashed and she felt whatever that had a hold on her snapped loudly in her. the crack inside her head almost deafened her. She grabbed a hold of her head as she felt a hand on her head and she whipped her head around to see Merlin there.

He kept a professional look on his face as he knelt beside her. "Calm down," she grabbed his hand as he spoke calmly to her. "everything's going to be all right."

"I," her throat still felt so tight. "I lost…my…powers."

"Relax." He said. "Put your mind to rest." Merlin's eyes flashed gold, her eyes and she felt sleep come to her instantly.

* * *

Merlin forced himself to remain calm. Ariana looked so pale it was making him worried. He'd come in when he'd heard Morgana screaming at Griffith and Uther to stop it. He couldn't have been more shocked to see Ariana on the ground, barely conscious. The fact that he was unable to help her immediately was killing him.

He looked up and scanned the banquet hall. Arthur looked sick and the court appeared to be uneasy about this whole situation. Gwaine got up from his seat at the table and picked Ariana up. "Where to?" He asked.

Morgana patted his arm. "Thank you Gwaine."

"Follow me." Merlin said.

Morgana looked to Uther and Griffith who were glowering at them. "Animal." She said as she slammed the banquet doors behind her. "Oh I'm sorry."

"She's asleep."

"What was that thing doing to her Merlin?" Gwaine asked. "I've never seen anything like that."

"I don't know what was going on in there. Come, she needs to relax and she cannot do that in the corridor."

"Take her to my chambers." Morgana said. "Otherwise, he'll disturb her. Gwen, go fetch Gaius immediately."

"Gaius may want us to keep an eye on her. Her head," he shook his head. "I can feel her pulse in her head."

"Oh God. Can she break this curse at all?" Morgana asked as she pushed the doors to her chambers open. "Is there any hope?"

Merlin sighed and shook his head. "No." He pulled the covers back on Morgana's bed. "Only the person who put it on her, or, another who has greater powers."

"I see." Morgana rubbed her hands. "Then I'll do it."

Gwaine frowned. "You? Don't tell me you have magic."

"I don't, but there must be something I can do." She said. "Merlin, is there a book of spells, something?"

"We don't have that kind of stuff around here." Merlin looked at Morgana's eyes; the shade in her eyes was turning a vibrant blue. "Honest."

"Then I shall have to find someone!" She said. "She cannot be broken down like this. She can't." Morgana began crying and she exhaled as she wiped frantically at her tears. "I'm sorry."

"Here." Gwaine said as he pulled her into his arms. "You've had a rough day."

"I'm too…old for this. Tears…are for babies."

"Nah, it's good for a woman to cry." He said as he patted her back. "It makes her feel better. Let's out all the frustrations of the day, eh?"

Merlin watched them for a second. Morgana had wrapped her arms around Gwaine's shoulders and she'd buried her face in his chest. Gwaine had a somewhat contented expression on his face. He shook his head, Ariana had been right. Morgana and Gwaine; who'd have ever thought?

Then, Morgana stiffened in Gwaine's arms and Gwaine asked. "Morgana? What is it?"

She pulled away and looked at Merlin in confusion. He saw her eyes, a brief flash of white before they'd reverted back to their normal color. The spell had broken and Morgana's memory was being restored to her. Morgana gasped and covered her mouth before staring at Ariana's limp form. Ariana held the questions that Morgana needed to ask, but she was too exhausted to do so.


	13. Powerless and inevitable

Chapter thirteen

Powerless and the inevitable

Merlin exhaled and ran his hand through his hair as he watched Ariana sleeping peacefully. She should wake up in the morning refreshed and her head shouldn't ache. He leaned over his book, reading up about how to break the spell on the bracelets.

"Merlin?" Gwen said as she entered the room. "You should rest."

"I'm fine." He studied her. She must have just woken up. "You should rest."

"You've been awake all night." Gwen shook her head. "She'll be fine."

"I know."

"Merlin," she began uncomfortably. "about, what I saw tonight-"

"That was nothing." He said a little sharply. "It was nothing. It was just… something that never should have happened."

"But, it did." She said gently. "Merlin I don't want to see you get hurt, especially with Uther forcing her to marry Griffith."

"She won't." He said firmly. "Gaius and I will find someone to break the spell."

Gwen nodded and rubbed his arm. "I hope so." She was quiet for a moment before asking. "Merlin…are you in love with her?"

Merlin was silent for a moment before saying. "No."

"Are you sure?" She asked. "It took you a while to respond."

"No, I'm not in love with her."

"You could be." She said. "I didn't dawn on me, but then, I replayed scenes of you in my mind. Merlin."

"I'm not." Merlin felt like he were lying to Gwen and it was an uncomfortable feeling for him. He did have feelings for Ariana and against his will, they were stronger than anything he'd felt. They were also stronger than any feelings he wanted to have inside him. He wasn't even sure where they'd come from, because they'd just crept upon him so softly.

"Even if I were, what good would it do me?" He asked. "You and Arthur, your chances of being together are better than mine." The feelings suddenly began bubbling out of him. "If I were to think of her in that way, which I don't, how could I take care of her? Her father ordered her that she marry someone that Uther chose, someone who could reign by her side. I couldn't be anything else but Arthur's servant. I can't give her anything of the lifestyle she's used to."

"I see Merlin." Gwen said. "I won't speak of this again. Just…try not to get too close to her."

He nodded as she got up and moved to the chair she'd vacated. Merlin bent over his book again and resumed reading it. Again, his destiny was holding him away from something wonderful in his life, but this the cost was to high. He closed the book and stood up. He needed to go talk to Kilgharrah; he'd know what this was all about. As he moved towards the door, Ariana moaned.

He turned and walked towards the bed as she stirred and opened her eyes. She rubbed her head. "Merlin?"

"I'm here." He glanced around before sitting on the corner of the bed. "You're going to be all right."

She attempted to sit up. "Help me."

"No." He said. "You need to rest."

"I need to talk to you privately." She whispered. "I don't know if anyone is still awake in the room. I can't sense anything."

Merlin frowned and glanced around. "We'll go to the balcony."

"Not far enough."

"Balcony or I will put you to sleep again."

She pouted. "Balcony." She pushed the covers back and Merlin tried not to notice her curves that were somewhat on display. She swung her feet over the bed and reached for him. Merlin lifted her up into his arms and she whispered. "Be careful."

"I won't drop you."

She frowned. "I'm not too heavy?"

He chuckled quietly. "You weigh next to nothing." She was light in his arms, it was like holding a cloud. "I'd know, I've had to lower Arthur down from his tower in full armor. That's heavy!"

"How'd that end?"

"I dropped him, right after he told me not to."

She giggled lightly. "I should have known."

Merlin set her down so she could lean against the balcony rail. But she chose to lean against him and the rail for support. "You do know," he said. "that this is improper?"

"Yes. But I need to talk to you." She shook her head. "What happened? How can this be stopped?"

"He used your anger against you. Anger and hate makes slaves of us all. When you grew angry, you unwittingly called the bracelets to yourself. They can only be broken if, the master of the bracelet, breaks the spell. Or, if someone who's power is greater than the master's can break it."

"And," she smirked slightly. "I suppose that you'll be my knight in shining armor and rescue me from this curse?"

"I'll try to be."

She nodded. "You will Merlin. I know you will."

"You don't even know the extent of my powers."

"I know enough. But why, what does he hope to gain by this Merlin?"

"You."

"No," she said seriously. "think Merlin. Why does he want to marry me? This has to be more than a sick obsession and I know that these are not the actions of a man who's in love. It's like…there's something more to me, that I don't know yet that he needs. Merlin, I'm scared."

"Don't be."

"How can I not? Everytime I resist his command, that torture will happen to me! We have to get these off Merlin! I cannot be left alone until then!"

"He won't hurt you."

"He could!" She said. "He could order me to lay down on his bed, order me to be silent while he raped me and I'd have no choice!"

Merlin's eyes flashed and he snapped at her. "He won't hurt you. I won't let that happen."

"So," she said slowly. "you do care."

Merlin immediately threw up a wall blocking off his emotions. "Morgana, Gwen, Gwaine and I will all take turns guarding you until we can find a way to get this bracelets off."

She stared into his eyes. "You mean…until you can find a way to get them off me, right?"

"Right." Merlin licked his lips nervously before clearing his throat. "You need to rest. Gaius will be coming to see you and Morgana; she'll be wanting to talk to you. The spell broke."

She blinked. "I see. She probably has lots of questions. Where is she?"

He shrugged. "Don't know."

"You didn't follow her?"

"I wanted to stay here until you were well again."

"Was Gwaine with her?"

He nodded. "He went after her when she ran away. I think she just wanted to get her thoughts under control. However, with Gwaine's endless chatter, I don't think she's going to be able to sort them that much." He lifted her up. "Now, you must sleep."

"I can't now."

He avoided direct eye contact with her as he moved towards the bed. "You will."

"You have an unfair advantage Merlin. Now, I have no way to fight you."

"You'll wake up when I call you in the morning." He placed her on the bed and began drawing the covers over her form.

"Merlin," she grabbed his hand. "promise me, that you won't let Griffith marry me. Promise me."

Merlin nodded as he ran his fingers over hers. Her hand, so small, felt just right in his larger, somewhat awkward hand. "I won't." Merlin studied her face. Those green eyes of hers were gleaming brightly again and he didn't need magic to know what she was silently asking for. But he couldn't, he couldn't give into this desire which had crept quietly into his heart. He released her hand and stood up. "Good night Ariana."

"Goodnight Merlin." As he walked away, he heard her say. "You can't fight this forever."

But he had to. He'd broken his heart once and he wasn't going to allow that to happen again. Here he was, a powerful man, who's heart was much to tender for it's own good.

* * *

Kilgharrah chuckled at the unease Merlin showed. "Don't tell me… the princess Ariana has shown up, right?"

Merlin crossed his arms and attempted to look stern. "Yes, and I need to know about King Griffith."

"Aren't you even interested in how your destiny's are destined to cross each other."

"No." Merlin said. "Nothing is going to happen between us."

"Suit yourself young warlock. But you cannot avoid the inevitable." Merlin frowned at him. "All right, now, what is it you have summoned me here for?"

"King Griffith."

"Him?" Kilgharrah frowned. "All you have to do is keep him from marrying her and Camelot will be safe."

"Camelot's in danger?" He frowned. "How so?"

"That young warlock, is what you must discover."

Merlin groaned. "I have to help her and we don't have much time, the wedding is to be in a week. Can't you give me one clue?"

"Mix an Alchemist and a Tosios and what do you get?" Kilgharrah asked. "That young warlock, you must find out before it's too late." His gaze grew serious. "Fight, for what is yours."


	14. Unraveling of the future

Chapter fourteen

Unraveling of the future

"Ariana?" at the sound of Gwen's voice, Ariana opened her eyes. Gwen smiled in relief. "It's morning."

"Thank you." Her head still ached, but not as much as it did. Her strength had somewhat returned to her.

"I hope you're feeling better."

"I am." She pushed the covers back and looked around the room. "Where's Morgana? I should talk to her after putting her out of her room."

Gwen sighed. "She was upset last night, she and Gwaine were having a pretty big swordfight. They came in looking pretty banged up an hour before you and Merlin talked outside."

Ariana stiffened. "It was nothing."

"I know. Don't worry, it's good for you to have at least one friend in all of Camelot. And Merlin," Gwen shook her head. "he is the truest friend that anyone can ask for."

"That is good to know. Would you mind helping me Gwen?" She asked as she climbed out of the bed. "I must talk to Morgana."

"She's gone."

Ariana froze. "Where to?"

She smiled. "She said she was going to find out what she was. And she didn't go on her own; Gwaine insisted on going with her."

"After they beat each other up?"

"I don't understand it anymore than you do. Besides, she needed an excuse and Gwaine provided that excuse." Gwen handed her a note from her apron. "She left this for you." Ariana took it and opened it.

_Princess Ariana,_

_I remember everything you did and I know and understand why. Now, you have let me to float by myself in a turbulent sea. Don't worry, I will take your advice and not seek out Morgause for the time being. However, I do need time to myself, to see what I am and what I will be. I thought I had everything planned, but you changed everything for me. You've brought two sides of me to life and they must fight out their reasoning. I hope you are successful in breaking the curse. When I return in two days, we shall discuss our fates together. _

_Morgana,_

Ariana exhaled in relief. "I hope you fare well Morgana. I honestly do."

Someone knocked on Morgana's door and Gwen went to the door. "Coming." She opened the door and froze in the doorway.

"Is she awake?" Ariana froze at the sound of Griffith's voice.

"She is. But she is getting dressed." Griffith pushed past Gwen and entered the room anyway. "Milord!"

"Leave us." He demanded.

"I am sorry milord." She said. "But Prince Arthur himself has ordered me not to leave her side until Gaius says she that she has made a full recovery. She is still weak and dizzy milord."

"The king has given me permission to see her. After all," he turned and strode towards her. "she is to be my bride. Leave us, now!"

Gwen hesitated and nodded. "As you wish."

Ariana knew Gwen to know that she was undoubtedly going to fetch Arthur or Merlin. Griffith turned and closed the door behind Gwen. Ariana moved away from the bed and moved towards the balcony.

"Come back here." Ariana paused, but didn't move right away. When ringing in her ears began and a creepy feeling in her head started, she moved somewhat towards him. "Good." he advanced towards her. "You're looking very beautiful this morning."

"You look like a Helminth."

Griffith frowned. "A what?"

"If you're so clever, figure it out for yourself." Was he so stupid that he didn't know what an intestinal worm was? "What do you want of me?"

"I thought it was obvious," his voice dropped in pitch as he grabbed her wrists. "you."

"You can't have me." she made a face. "Your breath is very jementous."

"Your insults are beginning to bore me." He gripped her wrists tightly as he backed her up against the wall. "You, will not fight me." Ariana turned her head as he moved to kiss her. "You will look at me." Ariana looked at him as tears began to prickle behind her eyes. "I won't hurt you."

"Let…me…go."

Griffith ignored her and kissed her on the mouth. Disgust and bile filled her as he worked his disgusting mouth against hers. Her panic grew when she felt his hand slide down her wrists, down her shoulder and then to her neck. She jerked away as his fingers went to his neckline.

"Don't."

Griffith's eyes flashed. "You will," Someone banged on the door and he hesitated. "Who's there?"

Ariana spoke up. "Come in, please!"

Griffith stepped back as Merlin entered the room. His blue eyes took in the whole situation, but he didn't react as if he'd noticed anything out of the ordinary. "Morning Princess Ariana. Gaius will be glad to see that you're out of bed."

"What are you doing in here?" Griffith asked.

"Me?" He asked stupidly. "I'm, to show Princess Ariana how to put this, uhm, rub on her bruises." He pulled a vial out of his pocket and showed it to Griffith. "It should heal them right away."

"I'll put it on her."

Merlin pulled it out of Griffith's reach. "Ahhm, it has to be put on in a special way."

"How so?"

Merlin bit his lip before saying. "It has to be heated and then a certain amount of cold water must be added to it."

Griffith frowned. "That's ridiculous."

"I know, but it works."

"Ahh, Griffith!" Arthur said as he leaned against the chambers doors. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you. We are staging a hunt in your honor, I trust Merlin told you."

Merlin blinked. "No. I'd forgotten."

Arthur shook his head and muttered. "Why am I not surprised? So, will you join me?"

"Yes." Griffith said as he walked towards Arthur. Once in the doorway he turned towards her. "I'll be back."

She dipped her head coldly and turned away from him. The moment the door closed, it was Merlin she addressed with the cold tone. "I told you, not to leave me alone with him."

"I ran into Gwen." He explained. "I got here as fast as I could."

"I asked you not to leave me alone."

"I can't help that Ariana." He said as he walked up behind her. Ariana tried to stay angry, but Merlin's gentle touch on her shoulders was just as calming as his voice. She turned to face him. "I have things do, can you understand?"

She nodded and studied his face. Gwen came in the room and they both backed away from each other. "Arthur's got him under control."

"Thank you Gwen."

"Griffith will be probably out for three days hunting." Merlin nodded. "I've got to deliver this."

"It's not for me?"

"No."

She smirked. "You can be a good liar when you have to be."

"Merlin," Gwen spoke. "I'll help her get dressed and then you two can head down to Gaius's chambers."

* * *

Ariana rubbed her eyes and laid her arms down on the table. She focused on Gaius who was thoroughly explaining the procedures they'd have to go through to be free.

"There are things you need to know Ariana." He said. "You cannot resist him, if you do, the bracelet will drain your powers further until they're gone. If he calls you with his mind while we're out, the pain will be way more intense than you can imagine. It could…hurt you."

"How so?" She frowned at them. "I know it's something dreadful, so tell me."

"With each step you take further away from him, it'll begin breaking every bone in your body."

"I see." she bit her lip. "What do you do, if he calls me?"

"If you're in an induced sleep," Merlin explained. "it won't harm you."

"That's good to know." She exhaled. "I guess I'll be sleeping for a long time then."

"If neccesary." Merlin said. "I'll find out from Gwen how long Arthur is planning on being gone. If a day, then we have enough time to break the curse."

"How is it broken?"

Gaius said. "To break the curse, the spell must be chanted while you are fully immersed in the lake of Albion. The bracelets will break and you will be free."

"What happens if he tries to put them on me again, do we have to go through this again?"

"Once freed," Merlin said. "you can't be held captive again. The water, washes away the chains of the past."

"I see, it's a metaphor of life almost." She stood up. "I guess I should pack."

"We're not done yet." Gaius explained. "Merlin found out why, this king Griffith is after you so badly. And I'm afraid…his intentions aren't honorable."

"I knew it wasn't love." She sat back down again. "I knew it."

"Believe it or not, part of him does love you," Merlin shrugged at her frown. "In a sort of twisted way." Her frown darkened into a scowl. "Or maybe not."

"What is his obsession?"

"According to ancient legend, if a Tosios and someone with powers of Alchemy flowing through them, were married, their child would be granted all the powers on earth." Gaius explained. "You name it, the child could have it because of the powers it would receive from a person."

"Isn't it just a legend?"

"Most legends are until they are proven not to be." Gaius shrugged. "I've seen many legends come to life in my time."

"You, a Tosios, the last of your kind. He needs you and on the wedding night," Merlin hesitated for a moment. "you know."

"Yes, I am completely aware of the requirements of the bedroom." Her face flushed as she tried to keep an uninterested tone of voice but failed.

"He'd undoubtedly make this…elixir of immortality and infuse it into the wine to ensure that you'd be….pregnant."

For some stupid reason, when Merlin said 'pregnant' that caused her heart to pause for a moment. "So…what happens after I'm pregnant with his…brat?"

"Don't you like children?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, I love children, but I just don't want his." Why was she constantly straying off the subject when he looked at her like that? "Continue."

"You're pregnant with his…brat."

"Merlin." Gaius reprimanded him.

"Sorry."

"What could he hope to gain by all this?"

"This is where it gets interesting." Gaius explained. "If the child willingly chooses to share the powers with him, then he'd be a very powerful man."

"His powers would be equal to the child's? How come?"

"Both of your powers are rare and unique. Together, they create something so rare and so unique that it's almost unbelievable. They'd have the power to control the weather and they could demolish armies to dust with a mere wave of their hand. And that is just a few of the things they could do. They could put the balance of nature out of order and raise the dead. They'd have the whole world at their feet!"

"I see. Then why'd he marry my sister if it was me he wanted all along?"

"I think he didn't know." Merlin offered. "After all, why should powers of that sort pass to the youngest daughter and not the eldest?"

"I see what you mean. He didn't even meet my sister until their wedding day." At Merlin's frown, she added. "That, was the custom. But once my father saw how miserable Marianne was in her marriage, he renounced that law."

"Back to the present." Gaius commented. "Now, to break the spell on your bracelets, it must be done far away from Camelot. You and Merlin must go alone to avoid arousing suspicion."

"How far is the lake of Albion?"

"If we were riding," Merlin said. "ten days.'

She frowned. "You said, if we were riding. What does that mean? Are we get there by flying?"

He grinned and nodded. "Yes."

"Merlin, stop joking."

"I'm not! Trust me."

"I do trust you," she said. "except for this one instance."

"Ariana," Gaius said. "if he says that you're going to be flying, you're going to be flying."

"On what? A dragon?"

Merlin nodded. "You guessed it."

"Merlin," she cocked her brow at him. "there are no more dragons in Camelot. Even I know that."

"Well," he leaned forward with that mischievous grin on his face. "you're going to be surprised."

* * *

**I wish to take a moment to thank all of my followers and readers, I hope you're all having as much fun as I am. I'm always a little nervous when I write a story in a new fandom and everyone has been simply splendid on here. **

**And...another shoutout to a story by 'Lady Gisbourne 15' and it's 'Robin Hood' fic. And for all the fans who prefer Gisbourne over Robin, it's a dream come true. Marian finally realizes that she's in love with Guy and that's where thinks get tricky. Especially when Marian and Guy try to keep their relationship secret without telling Robin. The whole story is pure genius. It starts off a little slowly, then the next thing you know, you're waiting for the bombs to start dropping and when they do...we'll you'll just have to find out what happens! It's called 'Strange love.'**


	15. Flying and prying eyes

Chapter fifteen

Flying and prying eyes

Merlin tapped on Ariana's door and she opened it. Merlin felt his mouth drop open in shock. "You're wearing pants?!"

She shook her head. "It's a split skirt."

He leaned forward and hissed. "Shouldn't you put on something proper?"

"You said we were going to be flying," she reminded him in a lower voice. "if that's true, would you prefer to see my skirt and petticoats flying about my knees."

"No." Merlin felt the tips of his ears begin to heat. "Come on." He grabbed her hand. "We have to hurry, Griffith returns tomorrow morning."

She giggled. "You're embarrassed."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!" she kept pace with him as they moved through the hallways. Merlin spotted some guards and yanked her into a dark corner. The guards passed by without her noticing. He jumped as Ariana fingered a button on his coat, her palm brushing his chest. "This button is going to come off soon."

He rolled his eyes. "What's gotten into you?"

"I'm just feeling very….funny."

"it shows." He wasn't sure how he was going to get through this whole situation without kissing her. it seemed as if she wanted him to kiss her and she wasn't going to give up so easily.

He was relieved when they somehow managed to make it outside the castle without being detected. Then, he dragged her to the large open field and summoned Killagrrah.

"That's a rather dark language." Ariana frowned. "and? Where's the dragon you promise me?"

"He's coming." Ariana blew her hair out of her face before bending over to pull her shoe off. "What are you doing?"

"I've a rock in my shoe." She shook it and looked at him. "And I believe the most logical thing to do is to," Ariana's face froze and her mouth fell open as she whispered. "Merlin."

He turned around to see Killagrrah behind him. "I told you we were flying on a dragon."

"She obviously thought you were joking young warlock." Killagrrah said. "Look at her."

"What?" Merlin turned to look towards Ariana who was sitting on her backside in stunned silence. "Ariana?"

She opened and shut her mouth a few times before saying. "You…you were telling….the truth!"

"Of course." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up onto her knees. "You should put something between your legs."

Her eyes widened in shock. "Merlin!"

"They're knocking together."

"And what would you suggest I do to stop them knocking?"

he shrugged. "Just a joke, no need to get upset."

"Who's upset?" She shrugged. "I was just asking what you meant."

Killagrrah laughed. "Well, she's quite the independent one. Did he tell you that he's the last dragonlord?"

She shook her head. "No."

"I thought not, help her up." Killagrrah said. "If you wish to return and look rested, I suggest we go now."

Ariana walked up to Killagrrah, a little hesitancy showed in her stride. Merlin again had to divert his gaze for the moment to avoid the distraction her hips were giving him. God, why did she have to show up?

"Merlin?" Killagrrah's voice jarred him out of his thoughts. "Help her up."

"Right." Merlin trotted up towards her and gently lifted her up onto Killagrrah. Her brow rose. "What?"

"Either my waist is very small, or your hands are very large. Didn't you notice your fingers almost met in crook of my back."

No," Merlin paused in the middle of preparing to hop up in front of her. "you must get on up behind her."

"Behind her?" Merlin stared at Killagrrah. "Why can't she just sit behind me?"

That was going to be very uncomfortable for him to have her pressed against his chest and body during the entire ride. However, now that he thought about it, if she sat behind him, her chest would be pressed against his back, her arms would be around his waist and her head would be against his shoulder. No matter which way he sat, he was going to be trapped by her.

"Because, young warlock," Killagrrah explained patiently. "a woman feels safer, if a man is holding onto her. the females of your race are weak, and yet strong creatures, indulge them in little fancies like these." He arched his brow. "And, I daresay, you speak more out of concern for yourself than her."

"Don't be ridiculous." He said abruptly.

"I am certain that you are more concerned about your-"

Merlin snapped at Killagrrah to be quiet in his language and Ariana frowned at him. "What are you snapping at him now Merlin?"

"Nothing!"

"You're lying. I know it."

He jumped up behind her. "No, I'm not."

"Are you ready?" Killagrrah asked.

"No." She said as Killagrrah laughed before taking off into the sky. She grabbed Merlin's hands tightly. He laughed as he pulled his hands free from hers. Ariana spun around and grabbed his neck. "Don't let go!"

"I'm not." He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and held onto Killagrrah with his other hand. "See, I was just adjusting them?" to his discomfort, he realized that Ariana was pressed against his chest and between his legs. In addition, they were going to be locked in this position for a few hours.

Ariana looked ahead and tightly held onto his hands. "I don't like heights."

"I figured that out. But I've got you, I won't let you fall."

As the minutes ticked by, Merlin felt her grip grow lax and she leaned her head against his chest. He glanced at her to see her eyes were closed and she was smiling. "You know, I could learn to love this."

Merlin merely nodded as he willed himself not to speak unless it was absolutely necessary. He didn't want to say anything that he might regret later on.

* * *

"Guinevere." Gwen jumped at the sound of Arthur's voice behind her. she turned to see that king Griffith was behind Arthur as well. "We've been searching for princess Ariana, maybe you can tell us where she went?"

Gwen licked her lips as she nodded. "Yes milord. The Lady Morgana has gone with Gwaine and Princess Ariana to show her the some places of interest in Camelot."

"Where?" Griffith demanded.

"I am not exactly sure milord." She explained. "We'd been led to believe that you'd be gone for a few days. Morgana thought a day or two out might help her collect her thoughts."

Arthur nodded. "That sounds like Morgana. Don't worry Griffith, they'll be back soon."

"How soon?"

Gwen dipped her head. "They plan to return tomorrow morning."

"And where's Merlin?" Arthur asked. "I haven't' seen him either."

"He's with them." She explained. "Just in case someone gets hurt."

Arthur nodded. "Very well. At least for once he's not in the tavern drinking. Well Griffith, shall we retire for the evening?"

Griffith nodded. "Very well. A pleasure hunting with you."

Arthur nodded. "Same here." Griffith strode off in the opposite direction and once he was out of sight, he turned to Gwen. "What's really going on?"

"I don't know." She said. "The night before, she vanished with Gwaine."

Arthur's brows rose. "If he hurt her-"

"No!" She explained. "Not like that! She wanted to be alone and he insisted on going along as protection."

"That's good. and Merlin and Ariana?"

"They're breaking the spell on her somehow. I don't know how. But they should be back by tomorrow morning."

"That's good." Arthur smiled that grin of his that always caused her to return his smile. "You're looking…very lovely tonight."

She smiled. "Thank you milord."

Arthur glanced around before leaning forward and kissing her lightly on the lips. Gwen smiled and wrapped one arm around his waist and kept the sheets balanced in her other hand. the kiss, was another sweet and stolen one that they'd shared in the last few months.

Arthur broke the kiss and smiled at her before walking away. Gwen smoothed the sheets and watched him stride down the corridor. As she did, she glanced discretely around. For some reason, she felt as if there were hidden eyes watching them. While she didn't see anyone, she could feel that somehow, they'd been discovered.

* * *

**Author's note: Just so everyone knows, I always try to update once a day. However, if I get 2 reviews on a new chapter and there are still several hours left in my day, I will update twice. I may update twice today because I'm going to be stuck at a rehersal with my brothers. (Very long story.) So for three hours I'll have nothing to do but type up some more chapters. **


	16. Broken

Chapter sixteen

Broken

"So," Gwaine said from his bedding. "are you going to tell me what's troubling you?"

"No." Morgana said coldly as she walked back and forth.

"All you've been doing for two nights is pacing."

"Thinking."

"And? What about?"

"Nothing that I'd care to discuss with you." She said tartly. "It has nothing to do with you."

"Maybe that's why you should discuss it with me." He offered. "I have no side to take except to offer advice."

Morgana paused and turned back to him. "Maybe…but if you knew of what I've tried to do, you'd think different of me."

"Maybe," he patted a spot on his bedding beside him. "tell me."

Morgana frowned, but plopped down beside him anyway. "Have you ever… wrestled with two sides of yourself before?"

"On occasion." He crossed his arms. "So, tell me what you want, and I swear not to tell anyone."

She studied him for a moment, deciding if she could trust him or not. She did need someone to talk to and she had a feeling that she could trust him. The words came easier than Morgana thought they'd be. "I was going to kill Uther. I almost did." She looked at Gwaine who had a slight frown. "I was conspiring to kill him with my sister."

He frowned. "I didn't know you had a sister."

"No one knows." She said bitterly. "We were kept apart from each other. A secret. And Uther…he seduced my mother when my father was away and I was born. The illegitimate child of the man I've hated for so long."

"You two plotted to kill the king." Gwaine said slowly. "So…why are you telling me this?"

"Because….I don't think I have the stomach for it now." She crossed her arms. "That princess Ariana, put me under a spell that would only break unless I learned to love again, and I did. Now, I don't know what to do."

"So…you literally have two sides to wrestle with."

She frowned at him. "You catch on quick."

"It's a lot to take in at one night, especially when I'm tired." He yawned. "We will discuss this in full detail in the morning, but I must say something first. The past has a way of catching up with you. that's all I'm trying to say and when it does," he shook his head. "it's not a very pretty thing. Then, you must look to the future and see how your actions will shape that future. Think about and decide if there's any chance that you will be plagued by the choices you make today." She studied Gwaine's face as he spoke to her. "You're a strong and powerful woman, you appear to love a challenge. I think it's time you embrace the hardest challenge you've ever had in your life. Forgive. That may be the hardest thing you'll ever have to do. It's because you won't forgive, that's what's holding your life in limbo, so to speak." He rubbed her shoulder. "Now, sleep, we'll talk more in the morning."

"I can't sleep."

"Well try!" He said. "A person needs to sleep so they'll be refreshed in the morning."

Morgana frowned as he tugged her on her side. "What are you-"

"Sleep." He commanded as he rubbed her arm. "You're cold."

"I'm always cold."

"Ehh, well, you need to start warming up to people."

She frowned. "Are you suggesting-"

"That you need warm up and rest." He said. "It's not good for a body to be cold and tired. But then, I'd like to suggest that tomorrow you do things like some of the poorer women do, work, stuff like that. You might find that interesting."

She nodded. "That does sound interesting. What should I do?"

"Dishes, weed, stuff like that. Now, sleep and we'll talk in the morning." He stood up and draped a blanket over her before rubbing her arms again. "Sleep well."

"Don't stop." The words came out before she could stop them. The minute they did, she wished she could have bitten her tongue in two.

Gwaine smirked and moved behind her. She felt him lie ontop of the blankets and he had the sense to keep his body angled away from hers. He continued rubbing her arms, sending warmth into her cold body. And that night, Morgana had a peaceful, disenchanted sleep. The next morning, she would be breaking out of the mold that she'd stayed in all her life.

* * *

Merlin knelt beside the water, surveying it before moving towards a boat. "Once I am in the center, you must come in and wade into the water until your head is fully submerged. Keep your hands above your head the whole time."

"Do my arms get wet as well?"

"Yes." Merlin got into the boat and turned towards her. She was pulling her blouse and skirt off. This time, Merlin did go red in embarrassment and he jerked his head in the other direction. "Ariana!"

Killagrrah laughed at him as did Ariana. "Merlin," she explained. "I assure you, I was prepared for this. I am wearing another outfit under my clothes, and under the other outfit, my underclothes. I am decently dressed."

"You," he shook his head. "always surprise me."

The boat moved; seeming to know it's course. Ariana followed in a brown silken outfit. Once his boat stopped moving, she got in.

"It's cold!" She hissed as she walked into the water. Merlin shook his head at the face she made until she was completely submerged in the water.

Merlin began chanting the spell to free Ariana from her bonds. There was a high pitched whirling sound and then a small explosion from within the lake. Ariana, suddenly came bounding up from the water, coughing. He observed her splashing her unbound hands as she moved towards the bank.

Merlin jumped out of the boat and pushed it back among the reeds. "Well, the bracelet's are broken."

"Yes!" Ariana danced around before throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank you, thank you so much Merlin."

He stiffened and pulled away. he tried not to get lost in her green eyes, but that was growing on being an impossible task. He shrugged. "It was nothing."

Hurt flashed in Ariana's briefly, then she smirked as pushed him and he fell backwards into the water! She laughed at him as he nodded his head. "Right." he stood up. "And where was the sense in that?"

"Oh Merlin," she giggled. "don't be such a cacafuego."

He stared at her in confusion. "Is that a word?"

"Yes. And it means outrageous bore."

"And I thought I was the only one who made up words." He hauled himself up. "Fine, now we both have to sit around a fire." He said as he began looking around for stick and things to make a fire. Fortunately, the terrain around there was loaded with things for making a fire. He began gathering the wood and Ariana joined him.

Killagrrah exhaled. "I am going to be back soon, once you two have dried."

Merlin nodded. "All right."

Ariana shook her head as Killagrrah lifted up into the sky. "That was truly an amazing thing to see and experience. I'd never thought that I'd be around for such a privilege."

"Sit down." Merlin's eyes glowed as he lit the fire. He pulled his jacket off and squeezed the water out of it. "We need to get home soon, Griffith is probably wondering where we are and it's dark outside now." Ariana coughed and he patted her back. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "I inhaled some water. but I'm all right, honest." She laughed lightly. "Your hair is in a state."

She brushed back a few strands of his hair and time stood still between them. Merlin shifted somewhat nervously as she slowly ran her hand down his wet cheek. "Ariana."

"Merlin."

He shook his head once before inhaling. She held her breath as he leaned forward. as Merlin touched his lips to hers. Her heart pounded and she wrapped her arms around Merlin's neck. the kiss… wasn't a kiss that one would brag about, but a kiss that one would keep closest to one's heart. Their lips were wet, yet the kiss was so soft, sweet and gentle that she could have melted away her own puddle of water.

Slowly, Merlin pulled away, she could feel his chest heaving lightly under her hand. "Forgive me….I-I shouldn't have-"

She placed a finger on his lips. "Don't. I'm glad you did."

"Ariana-"

she nodded. "I know." She looked away as tears began to fill her eyes. "You don't have to say it."

Merlin nodded. "Let's go." He chanted a spell that quickly dried their clothes. She turned so he couldn't see her crying, but he felt her crying. "Ariana."

"I'm sorry," her voice began shaking. "I-I can't help it."

Merlin pulled her close to him and exhaled. "Oh, I'm so sorry Ariana. I didn't want this to happen. I've tried to avoid this."

"Not…as sorry as I am." She looked at him. "If I'd known…I'd have never come to Camelot. But then…why would I want to spend one day…not knowing you existed?"

"No more words Ariana. Please. They won't do either of us any good."

Ariana boldly kissed Merlin on the mouth. He stood there frozen for a moment, before surrendering to her. Ariana leaned closer as she felt Merlin's arms go around her waist. She held her breath, relishing the kiss. He loved her, a part of her was certain of that, he didn't have to say it, she knew.

Suddenly, an icy cold feeling ran down through her spine. She broke the kiss and turned towards Camelot. Merlin stiffened. "What is it?"

"Something's wrong. In Camelot."

Merlin's eyes glowed as he looked in the direction of Camelot. He saw Griffith talking with Uther and Uther looked furious. "Griffith." He called Killagrrah and turned to her. "We have to hurry."

"What's going on?"

"I can only see the paths ahead." He said. "I cannot hear them. We need to hurry."


	17. Leaving

Chapter seventeen

Leaving

Morgana smoothed her hair as she looked at Gwaine. He was grinning at her from his spot in the dirt from where he was weeding. "What?"

"I was just thinking," he said. "what Arthur would say if he saw you now."

She rolled her eyes. "He'd have a fit." She rubbed her hands over the coarse material. "While the texture is different from what I'm used to, it's definitely comfortable to wear."

"And you look lovely."

Morgana rolled her eyes. "You, have quite the tongue Gwaine. You could charm a dragon into handing over all it's wealth."

"But since there aren't any dragons," he grinned. "I have you to practice on."

"Well!" Spying a worm, she grabbed it and dropped it down the back of Gwaine's shirt. Gwaine let out a yell as he ripped his shirt off and threw it over his head.

Morgana laughed at his expression as he saw the worm in the confines of his shirt. She continued laughing at him as he held the worm in his hand. Then, a strange light filled his eyes as he lunged at her and flattened her to the ground! She gasped and shook her head as he dangled the worm inches from her face.

"Gwaine!" She screamed. "Don't!"

He laughed. "Why not?"

"Don't!" She laughed. "Please! I beg you!"

"As you wish," he flicked the worm away. "you should think before you act Milady."

She began breathing deeply, willing herself to calm down. "Indeed." Then, she realized that she was pinned under Gwaine. "Get off me."

"Why?" He asked with that smirk of his. "Afraid you might like it Milady?"

"Get off me now!" Anger welled up in her. "Now!"

"Sure." Gwaine got off her, but he pulled her body flush against his as he sat up. His hand wound itself in her hair while his other gripped her waist and caressed her hip.

Morgana drew her hand back and hit Gwaine hard. His eyes flashed and he pulled her against him. She began beating his chest and just as she began to chant words that would throw him all the way back to Camelot, Gwaine kissed her! The words froze on her tongue as he worked his mouth against hers. Morgana had never, ever felt anything like this in her life. She wasn't sure how to react to them.

Her heart flew up in her mouth as he dipped her backwards on the ground. Morgana decided to let her guard down a little, to explore this feeling that was slowly penetrating her being. She brought her hands up to run them slowly down Gwaine's perfectly shaped muscular back.

As she gripped his shoulders, a strange thought penetrated her mind. Who'd have thought that Morgana, Uther's ward, would be moaning underneath a man in a forest? Not to mention he had nothing to offer to Uther for her hand. No titles, no land and certainly not enough money to keep her living up to the standards that she'd been brought up with. But then….who cared? She certainly didn't!

* * *

Ariana held onto Merlin's arms a they ran through the castle corridors. "Merlin!" Gaius caught him by the arm before he rounded the corner. How did Gaius always manage to pop out of nowhere? "Where are you going?"

"Arthur's in trouble."

"He's fine, it's Gwen that isn't." Gaius explained. "Griffith exposed them to Uther."

Ariana nodded. "I see. He always was a low life. This is my battle Merlin," she kissed his cheek. "you stay with Gaius. Wish me luck."

Merlin nodded as she turned and hurried towards the throne room. _Be careful._

_I will Merlin._

"Merlin." Gaius said. "You two need to put a great deal of distance between each other."

"We did." Merlin said. "We've acknowledged that the feelings are there, but, there is no sense in pursuing them because nothing can become of them."

"Merlin."

"I'll be fine Gaius. This time…it's going to take a lot more time to get over." He sighed as he moved toward their quarters. "I hope Arthur's in a bad mood so I'll have lots of chores to keep me busy."

* * *

Ariana pushed the doors to the throne room open with a crash. Griffith, Arthur and Uther all turned to look at her. "There you are." Griffith beckoned to her. "Come here."

She held up her hand and threw Griffith back against the throne. She walked towards him. "All curses can be broken Griffith, and this one was broken too."

"How?" Uther demanded.

"That is not why I'm here. And since magic is banned in Camelot, you can hardly expect me to tell who helped me. Now, what seems to be going on here?"

Griffith bit out as he brushed his clothes off. "This does not concern you."

Ariana shrugged. "If you say so. But since I too am in love with someone below my station," that caused all heads to look in her direction. "wouldn't I have to suffer the same consequences as Arthur and Gwen?"

It was meant to be an act. But now, in her heart she knew that she was in love with Merlin and that she'd always be in love with him. she felt no pleasure as Griffith's face froze and she saw hate fill his eyes. "Who is he?"

"I will not say."

"Who is it?" Griffith shouted at her. "So, you weren't lying when you said there was someone else involved?"

"You address me like that and you except me to answer you?"

"Who is she referring to Arthur?" Uther demanded.

"I don't know!" Arthur said. "The only one she spends time with is Merlin. and that is impossible because he's a complete idiot."

It took all of her will power to keep from calling Arthur out. "Merlin is quite useful in delivering messages of when and where the other man and I meet." She lied calmly. "He doesn't ask questions, he just delivers the messages."

"Your father…would be so disappointed." Griffith said. "Falling in love with someone….below your station."

She bit out. "My father…would be glad…that I had found someone…to love." She turned to Uther. "I came to a decision today and I may be leaving Camelot shortly."

Griffith and Uther stared at her. Arthur frowned. "Why?"

"Because," she answered honestly. "I don't see the point in staying here when I know that I cannot be with the one I love." She turned to Uther. "You are banishing Gwen, I am giving you this opportunity to revoke that command."

"No."

"Surely your sons happiness means more to you than the girl's pedigree."

"When he marries," he spat at her. "he will need a woman who's refined and elegant a kitchen maid clearly is not."

She smiled coyly. "So it seems to you Uther. But I have looked into the future and in time, Arthur will marry Gwen." Arthur's eyes widened in shock. "In fact it maybe a lot sooner than you think."

"They will not marry." Uther said. "I forbid it."

"You won't have a choice. It will happen, regardless." She addressed Arthur. "This is a temporary setback, but you are going to marry Gwen and you two will be very happy. And don't worry, she will be safe, she'll come with me." She bowed to everyone. "Now, excuse me, I must prepare to leave."

She felt Griffith coming from behind her and she spun around with her hand held high. He stopped short and looked at her. "Why Ariana? Why pick some lowly peasant when you could have me and all my wealth and assets?"

"Because, I'm not looking for assets," she sighed. "I'm looking for character. And he has lots of character."

"Who…is…he?"

"You're not fit to wipe his boots." She said tightly. "None of you, not even Prince Arthur or king Uther. I don't see the sense in telling any of you because none of you would know, see or understand that."

She spun on her heel as more unwanted tears began to prickle in the back of her eyes. She honestly had to get these tears under control, but she could tell that she was going to have a few weeks of crying ahead for her.

* * *

**Sorry about the delay, today was crazy! Extra work at my job, teaching my neice and nephews, making lunch for 10, and make 2 different types of cookies for 60 men. True, I could have bought cookies, but why bother doing that when it's much more fun making them?**


	18. Do not-should have-belonged together

Chapter eighteen

Do not-should have-belonged together

Ariana pushed the door open to Gaius and Merlin's chambers. Gaius glanced up to her from where he was preparing some herbs. She cleared her throat. "Is…Merlin here?"

"He's in his room." His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why?"

she exhaled. "I need to talk to him privately. Please. Could you watch the door?"

"Princess Ariana," Gaius explained. "he really shouldn't be seen talking to you."

"I want to talk to him. It's pretty important. Please."

Gaius sighed. "All right. He's in his room, don't talk to long."

She nodded and walked up the stairs. She tapped on his door and Merlin answered. "Come in." She pushed the door open and he stared at her. "Ariana….what are you doing here?"

"Merlin," she blurted out. "I'm going to be leaving."

"I see." Merlin bit his lips and studied the ground for a moment before looking up. "I have to get back to work."

"Yes Merlin, run to your work. Hide behind it." Ariana's voice cracked as tears built up in her eyes. "I came to tell you that I'm leaving because I thought you might care to know!"

Merlin stopped short and he turned slowly towards her. "I have work to do here and it's too important for me to leave for anything." He said. "If you don't understand that, then there is nothing I can say to you!"

"Yes, there is Merlin!" The words burst out of her like an ugly bubble of hurt. "You can tell me not to go!"

Merlin stared at her in shock. Did he honestly think that she didn't care about him? She'd practically told him that she loved him. In fact, they both did, but, they hadn't openly said it. Now, after this whole thing with Arthur and Gwen, she was beginning to think that maybe Merlin didn't care for her as much as she cared for him. Maybe, she'd just imagine the whole thing between them.

"Tell me that you're hurt, tell me that you're relieved." She shook her hair out of her face. "Tell me, something, but do not assume that I know what you're feeling!"

"Ariana," he said firmly. "I don't know what is causing you to say such things. But you should calm down and think about what you're saying."

"Merlin," She inhaled and blurted out as she walked up to him and grasped his shirt in her hands. "I'm in love with you!"

Merlin stared at her. "Ariana."

She inhaled and dropped her gaze. "And if you don't…feel the same. Then…tell me so…so I can…get over this easier."

"Ariana, you don't know this but," Merlin exhaled. "I'm Emrys." Ariana felt the blood drain away from her face at the serious look on his face. "I don't have to tell you, you know the stories," he dropped his gaze, as if he were unable to look her in the eye again. "I-I cannot package my feelings and distribute them as I wish."

She stepped away and sank slowly to the ground. "Oh God." She wiped her eyes. "Foolish of me."

"Ariana."

"Foolish of me to think that," she sniffled. "a lowly, girl with some magic could belong with someone like you." She wiped her eyes. "I said Arthur and Uther weren't good enough to wipe your boots. Now…it turns out, I'm not good enough to even for you."

Merlin took her hand. "Ariana, my destiny was planned for me. I cannot abandon it to….run off and live happily ever after in this make believe fantasy with you." he added in a quieter voice. "No matter how much I may want to." She looked up at Merlin as he cupped her chin with his hand. "We should have belonged together. But what made it so right between us, is what also made it so wrong between us."

She reached up and brushed Merlin's cheek gently with the back of her hand. "I love you Merlin. Or…should I say Emrys?"

He laughed lightly. "Always Merlin, Ariana, please. Just remember Merlin and… try not to think of him too much."

She shook her head. "How can I not? He holds my heart, and he'll hold it forever."

"You'll find someone else." He said. "Try to find someone…there's…no possible hope for us."

"No one is you Merlin, I couldn't find anyone else like you."

He laughed lightly. "Thank God for that."

"Indeed. Thank God that there's only one of you…that's what makes you more special. Merlin," She leaned closer. "I've told you I love you but I have yet to hear you say those words to me."

He looked away. "I've tried not to."

"Don't let me go away without hearing them." She pleaded gently. "Please Merlin. I only have a few more opportunity's to say it again. So please, don't deny me from being able to hear you saying that you love me."

Merlin hesitated before turning towards her and her heart skipped a beat. Butterflies started in her stomach and Merlin's eyes were filled with longing. Slowly, he inched forward, she knew he was going to kiss her. She hesitated for a few seconds before leaning forward to kiss him.

"I love you," Merlin said, his breath dotting on her face. "Ariana. I love you."

Sparks flew as he touched her and tingles shot down her spine. Merlin's finger's gently traced her jaw and her hand's reached for his shoulders. The kiss wasn't a gentle one; it was an eager, passionate kiss. She knew that she'd remember this kiss until she died. She closed her eyes and leaned into Merlin, wrapping her arms around his waist. She could feel his hands running through her hair and then down her waist. His lips left her mouth and she gasped for air as tears ran down her eyes. As Merlin kissed each tear on her cheeks, she memorized everything in this moment. His lips on her face, the touch of his hand and the sound of his breathing. Merlin pulled away and stared into her eyes. She looked up at him expectantly as he studied her.

She leaned forward and slowly kissed him again, gently, testing his reactions. Both were so lost in the magical kiss they didn't hear the door open until they heard Griffith's voice calling from the outside chambers.

"Ariana?" he bellowed. "Where are you?"

Ariana glanced around as Merlin pulled his bed covers to make his room look neat and tidy. "Under the bed." He hissed.

"You can't come in here!" Gaius said loudly. "This is outrageous!"

"Shut up old man!"

Ariana crawled under the bed as Merlin opened the door and walked down the steps. Griffith stomped up to him. "Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Ariana! I know she's here. The guard saw her go in and she hasn't left yet."

"She's not here." He said. "Search if you'd like."

"Was she here?"

"Yes. She wanted something to calm Gwen down. She's probably with her now."

Griffith drew his hand back and smacked Merlin in the head. "And she better be!" he then stomped off slamming the door behind him.

"Merlin," Gaius asked. "are you all right?'

Merlin nodded. "Not as bad as Arthur." He looked towards his room to find Ariana standing in the doorway. "He's gone."

"And….I'm going." She said.

He nodded. "Right."

Ariana inhaled and walked past him. Merlin wanted to reach out, touch her one last time, but he didn't dare. She sensed it, for she stopped and turned towards him and flung her arms around his neck giving him one last hug. "And we should have belonged together."

With that said, Ariana turned and ran swiftly out of the room and Merlin was certain that was the last time he'd ever see her again.

* * *

Morgana smiled as Gwaine pressed a kiss to her head before resting his chin atop her head. He kept one arm around her shoulder as he titled her chin up to make her look him in the eye. He looked so handsome; she almost melted at the look of passion in his eyes. She liked this feeling...wicked...in a totally different way.

"I always wondered," he leaned forward slightly. She thought he was going to kiss he again, but she realized that he was teasing her. He was attempting to make her desire the kiss and he was succeeding. " what it was like to have a princess."

"And," she demanded shakily as he toyed with the sleeve of her slip. "was it up to your expectation?"

He answered by kissing her. She threw her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. Morgana couldn't recall when the last time she'd felt so happy and free.

Gwaine pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "What do we do now?" He murmured. "What are you thinking?"

"Marry me." She breathed against his lips. "Gwaine." He didn't react as she thought he would. Gwaine pulled back a little and she felt her face flush in embarrassment. "Sorry." She muttered. "I don't know what hit me."

"Eh," he said as he tugged her back against his chest. "now, don't fly off in such a hurry." She closed her eyes as he nuzzled her neck. "Now, I'd sworn I'd never do that marriage routine." She pulled back and looked at him. he was shaking his head and he had a strange smile on his face. "But for you….I might do just as you asked of me."

Morgana kissed him again and he pulled her tighter against him.

"Milady Morgana!" They spun around to see Sir Leon standing there in surprise. Leon drew his sword. "Step…away from lady Morgana. Now!"

"Sir Leon," she warned. "go away. This doesn't concern you."

"Milady," Leon said. "I am sorry, but is an offense which must be taken up with Uther."

"I am a grown woman," she said. "I can do as I please!"

"Calm down Mo."

"Mo?" She turned to Gwaine. "You're calling me Mo?"

"Just calm down and we'll settle this rationally." He picked up her dress and handed to her. "Now, step into this."

She snorted. "I could just blast them away."

"And," he said. "then you'd be right back to where you started. Battling the two sides of yourself again and I'm not looking forward to babysitting you through that again." He grinned. "Besides, if we're getting married, you're going to need to leave anyway. Get your swords and clothes…which, you probably won't have need of for much longer."

Morgana laughed loudly and happily before wrapping her arms around his waist. "I like the way you're talking. Keep it up."

"Milady," Sir Leon said tightly. "I must insist that you refrain from these… activities and follow us."

Morgana smirked cheekily. "As you say…_Sir _Leon."


	19. Silence and boredom

Chapter nineteen

Silence and boredom

"Merlin?" Gaius said from his seat across from Merlin. "Are you sure you don't want to talk to me?"

"No. Why?"

"You're boring holes into the table." Merlin blinked and saw that there were indeed two holes in the table. Merlin blinked in surprise. "What is it Merlin? Does it have to do with princess Ariana?" Merlin nodded. "I thought so. Why don't you just tell me?"

"She's in love with me Gaius." The words came out easier that he thought. He looked up at Gaius who seemed somewhat surprised. "And…I'm in love with her."

"Merlin," Gaius said gently. "you two have to be-"

"She's leaving Camelot." He said abruptly. "And…she won't be coming back."

"I see. Merlin, I am sorry. I don't know what to say about this…situation. I can't say be careful because I know, people have no control over who they choose to love."

"But that's just it!" Merlin said. "I can do so many things…and I cannot stop, something like this from happening! I don't even know why I'm in love with her!" He threw his hands up in the air as he got out of his chair. "She's too forward, blunt, emotional, hysterical at times, gives into her emotions too much. I mean…I didn't tell her I was in love with her, she told me!" He slapped his hands on his side. "Like…what woman in their right mind does that?"

"Would you have told her?" Gaius asked.

"No."

"Then maybe that's why she did."

"How could I have Gaius? She's a princess!" He sat back down. "What could I have offered her? I don't have riches; I wouldn't even have had a place for her to stay except for my room! I had nothing to give her."

"You could offer her yourself." Gaius explained. "Since she loved you, she would have been content to stay anywhere you were."

Merlin exhaled. "I don't know. I know her too well, and yet, I don't know her enough. I mean, sometimes just sitting there, it was as if…we'd known each other for years."

"It must have something to do with the magic you two possess."

Merlin exhaled. "Yeah, another thing, she has magic. Like….where else was I going to bump into someone like her with magic?" he ran his hand through his hair. "If she weren't a princes…I don't know."

"You'd have married her?"

Merlin hesitated. "Maybe."

"I think you would have Merlin, if your paths both weren't so different."

"Even if they weren't," he shook his head. "she wasn't part of my destiny. And we were too different."

"Which is good," he explained. "she completed what you lacked."

He chuckled lightly. "Now…all I have to do is try to forget her if I can. I don't know if I can. She hasn't even left Camelot and I feel as if I'm loosing my mind."

"Merlin." the door opened and Arthur came in the room, his eyes looked weary. "You are to help Gwen prepare to leave the city."

"Oh…she's still being banished."

"For a time." he shook his head. "That princess Ariana, she's taking her with her, all the way to Dormin."

Merlin nodded. "She'll take care of her, probably won't even make her work."

"I hope you're right." Arthur exhaled. "Now, go help Gwen."

Sir Leon pushed the door open. "Arthur, you have to come to throne room at once."

Arthur and Merlin frowned. "Why?" Arthur asked. "Is something wrong?"

"It's Morgana. We think she's enchanted."

* * *

Arthur came into the chambers with Merlin right behind him. he pushed the doors to the throne room to see Morgana…dressed as a peasant girl. Arthur stared at Morgana, something had changed in her. she looked…happy, there was a gleam in her eye that wasn't there before.

"Arthur," she teased. "come join the fun."

He nodded warily and entered the room. His father, was completely baffled. "Morgana. What as possessed you?"

"Nothing really." Morgana inhaled. "Uther, I know this isn't what you want to hear. especially after hearing about Arthur and Gwen."

"You knew?"

"Who didn't?" Morgana rolled her eyes. "They've been in love for months. To continue with our discussion, I am in love as well." Arthur and everyone in the room jolted. "It is my wish to wed the man I love and leave Camelot as soon as possible."

Uther blinked several times in astonishment. "this is very sudden. Who is he? And don't you dare say he's below your station either! I've had enough of this foolishness to last me a life time."

"He is!" Morgana said firmly. "He's not even a knight!"

"Damn it!" Uther shouted. "What the Hell is going on here? Have you all been possessed?"

"Yes!" Morgana shouted. "We have all been possessed by the one thing that you've forgotten to open your stubborn, warped, frustrated, old heart to! Love!"

"Morgana, what has gotten into you?"

"Too much, and to be honest, I left to get my thoughts, heart and emotion under control. I didn't plan on falling in love on the way thought."

"What are you talking about?"

She inhaled before blurting out. "I know everything!" Her shoulder's shook and tears threatened to choke her. "I know that…you're my father. Everyone around them gasped and murmured as Uther sank onto his throne. "Arthur is my…half-brother." She shook her head and her voice cracked. Arthur felt the room spinning around him. "You've lied to me…all these years." She straightened. "And now, I'm breaking free from Camelot, from everything I've known."

"You…can't leave." Uther said. "You can't."

"I'm going to, I must. I'm bored here. Bored with myself, bored with my life, I'm bored to death." She held his gaze. "You have no idea how many times I've tried to kill you!" Her words the desired effect needed. At that point, everyone was staring at her in shock. "But I've made my decision now. If it weren't for Ariana, you'd be dead by now."

"Do you hate me so much?"

"Hate you?" She laughed bitterly. "If you had asked me that a month ago, I would have said, I hated you with a passion. Now…I pity you. you are doomed to loose more friends and create more enemies that you can ever imagine."

"I will not let you go!" Uther shouted.

Morgana turned towards him. "You must let me go, you see…I have all ready given myself to the man." The court gasped as Morgana threw back her head. "Many times, and I believe that I may be carrying his child."

"Who is this man?" Uther growled. "Who would dare…to put you in such a position that demands my blessing?

on cue Gwaine was pushed forward by Sir Leon. Arthur shouldn't have been surprised, but he was. Why would Morgana have fallen for someone like that? "I did your highness." He wrapped his arm around Morgana's waist. He whispered something to Morgana that caused her to roll her eyes.

"YOU!" Uther roared. "I shall demand your head for this!"

Morgana interjected. "He didn't put me in that position, I willingly gave myself to him, accepting the consequences as they same. And…I have one more confession to make. I believe it will also make it easier for you to accept my leaving." Arthur silently prepared himself, uncertain how many more surprises from Morgana he could take. "I have magic."

The blood drained out of his face and his father looked as if he were about to keel over from shock. "You lie." Morgana brought her hand up and chanted something. Her eyes glowed gold and a flame of fire appeared in her hand. everyone gasped and stepped away from her.

"Morgana," Arthur was without words. Morgana…his half sister…the girl he'd grown up with for years, had magic. "how did you?"

"I was born with it." She said. "I can see the future. I always could." She addressed Uther. "Gaius knew, he'd give me sleeping potions to keep the dreams away and hidden from you. he's a loyal servant, knowing how much it would hurt you if you knew."

"I will hear no more of this!" his father said. "I want everyone to leave, now!"

Morgana nodded. "As you wish. We shall be leaving Camelot as soon as I have gather a few tokens from my room."

"I hereby declare that princess Ariana and the serving girl, are banned forever from Camelot." He said darkly. "I especially blame the Princess, none of this magic and…ridiculous sense of love would have happened if she weren't here. If they return, then they are to be executed immediately. And Morgana," he exhaled as she held tighter onto Gwaine's arm. "if you give me your word to forsake him, I'll allow you to stay."

Morgana didn't flinch. "I am leaving Camelot, you needn't worry."

"Be sure Morgana," Gwaine said softly. "the life I lead is very different from yours. There's danger, not staying in one place long-"

"How interesting," she said. "I've always wanted to travel." She turned to Uther and shook her head. "No thank you. I've never felt happy here, I'm happy now. Don't worry about me, I've got magic, Gwaine is a better swordsman than Arthur, I'll be fine."

"Morgana." His father got up on the throne. "I-if you want to keep your magic, keep it, just…don't leave."

Arthur watched Morgana's face as she approached his father. Well, her father now as well. There was no malice or hate, only sympathy. "I can't." She said. "I'm not meant to be here. I'm going where my heart is telling me to go." she hugged him. his father was so shocked that he couldn't seem to move. She pulled away and walked back towards Gwaine. "Be warned of Morgause and Cendred, the two are conspiring to take over Camelot. Do not dismiss anything from Cendred's kingdom lightly, they are both out to get you and destroy Camelot."

"Morgana," Arthur said walking forward, feeling somewhat awkward. "if you change your mind, or, need help. Don't hesitate to send word to me."

she smiled. "Good old Arthur. I will." She hugged him and whispered in his ear. "You'll be married to Gwen in less than a month."

Arthur blinked and stared at her. "What?"

She laughed. "I can see the future, remember? Now, I'll be taking my leave."

Arthur nodded. As Gwaine held out his hand to him, Arthur grabbed his wrist and threatened. "You better marry her, or I'll kill you."

Gwaine laughed. "With her magic, do you think I have choice?"

* * *

**Sorry about the delay but my computer crashed and wiped every single word in this chapter and I had to retype it again!**


	20. Captured

**Author's note: Things take a very dark turn in this chapter, but still stay on the T side. **

* * *

Chapter twenty

Captured!

Ariana patted Silvermane before leading him outside into the courtyard of Camelot. She exhaled and looked around the courtyard, memorizing the sight of the all mighty Camelot, which she was leaving now forever.

"Princess Ariana," she turned to see Arthur and Merlin approaching her. Arthur bowed. "I am sorry that you're having to leave."

She nodded. "It's for the best. After all….it couldn't happen between us. Though, it will happen for you, it cannot for me."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"I thank you for standing up to your father on my behalf."

"I wish I could have done more."

"You did all that you could. Your father feels as if he's lost Morgana, but they will mend this rift together as soon as he sees his grandchildren."

Arthur made a surprised face. "Grandchildren?"

"Yes Arthur." She giggled. "She is going to marry Gwaine and after all, they are a couple in love. Why shouldn't they have children?"

"Well…I just don't think Morgana's the…motherly type."

"She's good with children. You just never knew that." She added in a low voice. "She's going to have twins."

"Well…you'd know better than I."

She nodded and handed him a ring. "This ring," she explained to Arthur as he put it on his finger. It was a plain, silver ring with a blue jewel. "is a link to Gwen. If she's ever in trouble, the stone will glow red. Then, a beam that is only visible to your eye, will lead you straight to her."

"Thank you." He frowned. "But…why are you giving me this? Isn't everything going to be all right on the road home?"

"I believe so," she said. "I cannot see anything wrong in the future. But…I have this sense of something wrong that's weighing on me." she added. "Gwen's in the stables, Eliander is standing guard there. If you want to say your good-byes, he will ensure that he has privacy."

Arthur nodded. "I thank you."

"And don't worry, Gwen shall be a lady of the court. Her days of waiting on people and washing floors are over. You may not recognize her when you see her in the stables."

"Thank you."

She nodded. "Why don't you go along? I wish to talk to Merlin privately and thank him for all the help he's given me."

"All right, thank you."

Arthur strode off in the direction of the stables and Ariana went to leave Silvermane near the hitching post. She tugged Merlin under a small alcove and handed him a ring very similar to the one she'd given Arthur.

"I got one for you, it almost works the same but," she whispered. "if you chant the words on the ring. We can see each other in the ring while we talk and we can hear each other as well."

Merlin nodded as he slid it on his hand. "Thank you Ariana, I'll treasure it."

An awkward silence fell between them. Ariana bit her lip and fought back the tears. "If you don't kiss me Merlin….I think I'm gonna die!"

Merlin didn't hesitate. She shivered as he cupped her face in his hands and gently kissed her on the lips. Her arms wound round his neck and his found their way around her waist as he pulled her closer.

The sound of approaching footsteps forced them to pull apart. Ariana exhaled and moved out of the alcove first. Merlin followed behind her slowly. Arthur was walking beside Gwen, holding her hand as she led her horse to the center of the courtyard. She and Merlin walked towards Silvermane as if they were just casual acquaintances. She mounted and Merlin handed her the reins, taking the opportunity to run his long fingers over her small ones.

She studied his face, memorizing the look in his eyes. They didn't speak, but they didn't have to. Their eyes did all the speaking for them. Ariana turned and moved her horse out of the courtyard and Gwen followed. Ariana didn't turn back for fear that she'd start crying her eyes out.

The road out of Camelot was silent except for the horses hooves and the sound of the birds chirping. She couldn't wait for them to camp so she could have a nice quiet cry in private. The sky would be begin to darken in a few hours, so they still had quite a ways to go. It would take them almost a full month of traveling to reach Dormin again. This time, they'd extra precautions to avoid Griffith and anyone in the general direction of his kingdom.

"Milady,' Gwen said softly. "I never thanked you for taking me in."

"Call me Ariana, please Gwen." She said. "You're not a servant anymore. You're a free woman now."

"Thank you." Gwen bit her lip before saying. "Ariana…Merlin…he won't forget you."

Ariana looked ahead. "I hope not."

Suddenly, Ariana gasped as she felt something stab her in the neck. Her body stiffened and she fell off Silvermane. She could vaguely hear shouting and Gwen's face over hers before everything went black.

* * *

Merlin was jerked away by a loud ringing in his ears. He looked to the nightstand to see his ring blazing a brilliant crimson red. He jumped up and put it on. "Ariana?" nothing happened, the stone turned from red into a dazed jumble of gray and darkness.

He jumped up and ran straight towards Arthur's chambers. He pushed the doors open and ran into the room. Arthur bolted upright and fumbled for his sword. Then, he saw Merlin in the door. "Merlin!"

"Your ring." He said. "Check it."

"Why should I-"Arthur's voice died as he saw that the stone was red as well. He glanced up at Merlin for a second before ordering calmly. "Go get two horses and food supplies ready. We leave as soon as possible."

"Right."

Merlin turned and dashed out as Arthur called. "Merlin!" He stopped and turned back to see Arthur was confused. "How'd you know?"

He blinked and shrugged. "Just….a feeling I have."

"You and your feelings Merlin, at times I wonder-"

"Why everytime we're in the middle of a crisis you can't stop talking?" Merlin asked. Arthur frowned at him. "I'll go get the horses ready."

* * *

Ariana awoke to find herself tied to a bed. She squirmed and struggled to undo the bonds, but couldn't do so. Her limbs felt so sluggish and her head ached. Her stomach felt as if molten lead were swirling around inside her.

"It's no use." Her head whipped around to see Griffith pulling his shirt on. Her blood froze as she realized that she was in his room, in his bed and in his castle.

"What…. did you-"

"I drugged you." He stated calmly. "Your magic is still inside you, but at the moment it is focusing on another part of you. I'm impressed, you must really hate me so much."

"What…. do you mean?"

"Of come on now Ariana," he moved towards her and touched her face. "are you really so naïve?" He then tilted his head in that smile that made her skin crawl. "But then, you probably can't feel anything, so I might as well tell you. I've bedded you."

"What?" Ariana's heart stopped in her chest at his words. She then shook her head. "You're lying."

He drew the covers back and pointed. "See for yourself."

Ariana looked and her eyes burned. She was in a nightdress that was resting up above her hips and the proof that she'd lost her virginity was on the sheets for her to see. Ariana began gasping for control over her emotions.

"You were good," he said as he drew the covers up around her again. "much better than your sister." He chuckled. "Don't worry, you didn't feel anything, you enjoyed it. You'll have memories of it later once you're pregnant. Everything will return to you."

"You're…sick!"

"No, just resourceful." He touched her face. "On my wedding day, I should have realized that my pull towards you indicated that you are the one I should have married." Ariana jerked her head away and closed her eyes, forcing herself not to cry in his presence. "Your body, is attempting to fight off the seed I planted in you."

"Stop it!" She screamed. "Stop!"

"But, the female body is weak, and once I have exhausted you, it will take. You and I…will have a powerful child. They can rule the world and you and I can have that equal power, if you'll only open yourself up."

"Never."

"You will." He said. "You're not leaving this bed until your body is too weak to fight me anymore."

"My body…make grow weak," she spat. "but my heart…and soul…aren't. They'll fight you long after my body can't fight any longer. You're evil, pure evil."

"Ariana?"

The ring glowed on her hand and she looked over at her ring. Griffith was faster and she screamed as he tightly grabbed her wrist. "No!" She'd seen Merlin's face for a second and now Griffith had said. "Merlin!"

Griffith's face froze. "Merlin?" anger shook his entire being and he shouted at her. "Arthur's serving boy? That's the one you fell in love with?! That stupid, skinny, clumsy, stupid looking idiot!? Good God Ariana, are you insane!?" he slapped her several times. "I will kill him!"

Had she not known who and what Merlin was, she would have been terrified for Merlin's life. "You won't kill him." She hissed at him. "He'll kill you."

"Shut up!" He shouted grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him. His blue eyes were blazing and his voice shook with barely controlled fury. "You…are going to bear…my child." He hissed, his hair falling over his forehead. "It'll take several more tries to ensure that the seed will take. See if he loves you then! Why would he want you now? You say I'm pure evil, well, I've taken your virtue. What does that make you? You're tainted, impure, not even a servant boy wants someone like that and you know it."

"You…will pay." She ground out as the tears poured down her cheeks. "You will pay for this."

He snorted and stomped out of the room. The tears poured down her cheeks and as hard as she fought not to let the words get to her, they did. Merlin, was Emrys, the most powerful sorcerer in the world. Why would he want someone like her now? Griffith was right.


	21. Following the rings

Chapter twenty-one

Following the rings

Merlin tried to keep his emotions under a tight rein as he followed Arthur through the forests. The horses were getting but weary, but as always, Arthur pushed on through the night. He wouldn't rest until he was certain that Gwen was all right. He'd called Ariana through the ring and he'd heard her scream his name before seeing Griffith's face. If he'd hurt her in any way, he'd be sorry.

"Gwen!" Arthur's voice jarred him out of his thoughts. He looked ahead as Arthur dismounted and moved towards body that was lying on the side of the road. He glanced around and realized that his ring was pointing in a different direction.

He dismounted and went to see if Gwen was all right. Arthur had her on her back and he was cradling her head in his lap. "Arthur?" Gwen croaked.

"Shh," he said. "be still. You're hurt." Arthur looked up at him. "She's got a head injury. I don't know what happened here."

"Griffith attacked the party."

Arthur frowned at him. "We don't know that for certain."

"It was," Gwen said. "I saw him. He has her."

"Who?"

"Ariana." She looked at Merlin. "He'll hurt her."

Merlin nodded. "I'll go after her once we've got you somewhere safe." He glanced at the wound. "It's not very bad Gwen, it just needs to be cleaned and bandaged. You won't even need stitches."

"Good." She sighed.

"You will not go after them." Arthur said. "I'll go after her, you need to keep an eye on Gwen."

Merlin didn't feel like arguing with Arthur, but he wasn't going to leave Ariana in Griffith's hands for long. "I'm going Arthur, you're where you belong, I have to go after Ariana."

Arthur's eyes flashed with surprise. "Are you telling me that you're not staying?"

Merlin nodded as he moved towards his horse. "That's right."

"Merlin-"

"Let him go Arthur." Gwen said before groaning and she clutched her head.

"Guinevere," he said. "he's needed-"

"Go Merlin," she said. "I'll explain to Arthur."

"Explain what to me?"

"That Ariana and I are in love." He said. "I'm the reason she left Camelot."

The look on Arthur's face was priceless. "Merlin? You…and Ariana!" He stammered as he shook his head. "That is just-"

"Yeah, I know, it's ridiculous and stupid," he snapped at Arthur. "but it happened. So I'm going after her!"

"Merlin," Arthur said. "in love with her or not, you can't fight him."

"No more than you can." He said as he reached for his reins and got on the horse again. "You have Gwen, she's your responsibility, you take care of her. I'm going after mine."

* * *

Ariana forced her mind to remain blank, refusing to use any energy and just remain being calm. She wasn't sure how long she'd been there. She was silently attempting to let her mind go to sleep, but she wasn't having very much success.

A touch on her face caused her to jerk her head to the side. "Go…away."

"Ariana?" she knew that voice and she jerked her head to the side to acknowledge that voice. Her heart leapt within her chest to see Merlin beside her. His blue eyes were set like stones in his face as he brushed her hair back from her face. "Merlin? Is it you?"

"Yes, it's me."

"How," she croaked. "how did you get in here?"

He chuckled. "I'm Emrys, remember? I have my ways. Ariana," he undid the bonds holding her tied to the bed. "did he hurt you?"

His innocent question brought tears to her eyes. Merlin frowned as he pulled the covers back to help her up. Then, he saw the blood on the sheets; his eyes hardened more into a dark look that frightened her.

"I'm…sorry." She fought to keep from crying. "I-I couldn't-"

Merlin placed his fingers on her mouth. "Don't." He said gently. "It wasn't your fault."

"But I can't-"

"No." He repeated firmly. "Don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault. Understand?"

She shook her head. "Who's going to want me? I'm not their-"

"Ariana," he explained. "you know that if it were possible….I'd marry you this instant."

Her head jerked up at the words he'd spoken. "Marry?" Tears filled her eyes. "You'd marry me?"

He gently lifted her up from the bed, brushing her tears away. "You know I would."

She shook her head. "I-I don't believe you."

He sighed. "If I had the time, I'd prove to you that I would, but I don't. We have to get out of here. I'm sure several guards are reporting strange occurrences. Where are your clothes?"

"I-I don't know."

Merlin tried not to look uneasy as he took his jacket off and helped her into it. She smiled slightly, as thinly built, as Merlin was, the jacket was swimming on her. Merlin wrapped his arm around her waist and nodded. "Now, we're going to get down by going down the corner tower."

"How did you get up it?"

He shrugged. "I have my ways." The warning bells went off and Merlin nodded. "Right. I'll tell you once we get away. I know you're scared of heights, but, how are you at scaling down ropes?"

"I don't know."

"I guess we'll find out."

Ariana's heart stopped as the door to their room was slammed open and there stood Griffith. His eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of them. "Well, I wasn't expecting this." He turned to the man behind him and said. "Have everyone resume their positions. I'll handle this…intruder myself."

* * *

Merlin felt Ariana's whole body stiffen as Griffith closed the door behind him. He looked at Merlin as one might look at a bug they were about to squash. "Well," he sneered. "this a charming sight. Ariana's lover, come to rescue her from my charming affections. I suppose she told you how much she enjoyed being bedded by me. You should have seen and heard her."

Merlin didn't even twitch, Griffith was lying and he knew it. Ariana buried her face in his shoulder and he rubbed her head. "I know…what you did to her. Did you honestly think that it would make one bit of difference to me?"

"Oh it must," Griffith laughed. "she's going to be carrying my child."

"You're lying to her." He held Griffith's gaze. "You can't get her pregnant, not even if you tried every day for a year." Merlin stated. "The woman has to be willing, if not, it'll never happen because her body will fight your invasion everytime. The spell, you're trying to cast states that as well. For you see, for one to have all that power, one must have the love of both parents. A child born under such circumstances would certainly have a great hate in him."

Griffith smirked. "A well learned servant, but a servant none the less."

"I'm not leaving without Ariana, I'm giving you the chance to leave her be."

"Merlin," she shook her head. "he won't-"

"I'm giving him a chance. He's a fool if he won't take it."

"You're giving _me _a chance?!" Griffith laughed. "A stupid, servant boy, is threatening an alchemist?"

Griffith's eyes glowed and Merlin whipped his head around to deflect the flaming torch that came at his head. He turned and glanced at Griffith who's mouth was hanging open in shock.

He didn't laugh, but somehow Ariana did, even if it was a quiet chuckle. Griffith's eyes burned. "What sorcery is this?"

"I told you," Ariana said. "that you'd pay. And you will."

"Then," Griffith stated before holding his hand out in front of him. "let the games begin!" he shouted as Ariana flew across the room, hitting the ground. Merlin forced himself not to focus on Ariana, but the problem ahead of him. "I will deal with her as soon as I have taken care of you, you toad!"


	22. Breaking up

Chapter twenty-two

Breaking up

Merlin braced himself as Griffith knocked him to the ground. Getting up slowly, he watched Griffith carefully, studying his movements. The man was as furious as ten angry Arthur's and furious men, often didn't focus on things going on around them.

"You…a serving boy who possesses magic, takes _my _prize away from me!" Griffith shouted.

"Believe me," he said as he shook his head. "you can't take something from someone else that's been offered to you."

Griffith drew himself up and spat at him. "Serving boy or not…my magic is greater than yours!" He brought his hands up. "And when Ariana awakes, she'll see you've turned into a gold statue! Ever able to see and hear things going on around you, until I kill you."

Griffith's eyes turned a poisonous green as he began chanting. Suddenly, Merlin felt his feet grow heavy and he looked down to see that he was slowly being covered by gold! He remembered that Ariana had said about Griffith having the power to turn an entire castle into stone.

Thinking quickly, Merlin threw Griffith backwards into the wall! Griffith let out a groan as Merlin tried to think of a way to get the gold off him. Griffith, continued chanting the spell and the gold continue growing up his legs.

Deciding on a spell that would cause flames to form throughout his skin. that would enable him to melt the gold off him. He began chanting, at first nothing happened right away, but he continued chanting, concentrating on the words. The gold was nearing his chest when Merlin felt his body finally give off a flaming heat that melted the gold climbing up around him. while he wasn't feeling the flames, the heat was intense!

Griffith dropped his guard and stared as the gold melted off Merlin. Merlin held out his hand and threw Griffith across the room. Griffith was so stunned that he didn't have time to catch himself, he hit his head hard on the pillar and he lay still. Merlin exhaled and wiped his sweaty brow and approached Griffith. The man was unconscious and his head was bleeding.

Merlin looked down at the man's limp form. It would be so easy to kill him, make him pay for all the suffering that he'd put Ariana through. The temptation to have the man's blood run in the streets was a strong temptation for him. However, it wasn't his way to kill mercilessly, even if the person was born without a heart or mercy. He wiped his hands on his pants, deciding to walk away before he killed Griffith.

Merlin moved towards Ariana, he lifted her up and she suddenly bolted upright. "Don't you touch," then she realized it was him. "oh, it's you Merlin." Her eyes widened and she glanced around the room. "Griffith?"

"He's unconscious." He said as he helped her up.

She rubbed her arm. "Is he dead?"

"No, he's unconscious."

"Are you going to kill him?"

Merlin bit his lip before confessing. "I'm not." Ariana stiffened and turned towards him, a wary expression on her face. "I'm going to let him live."

"What," She bit out. "are…you…saying? You're going to…spare his life?!" She shrieked. "He raped me!"

"Ariana, calm down."

"Calm down!?" She screamed. "For God's sake Merlin! He doesn't deserve to live! He tried to kill you!"

"Ariana, stop it!" He snapped at her. "I _do not _kill people unless I have to. I don't have to kill him!" He inhaled and spoke. "Now, tell me the spell to erasing memories and I'll do."

"No!" Ariana turned around. "I won't!"

"Ariana-"

"No, Merlin, I won't!"

"Ariana, either you tell me the spell," Merlin exhaled. "or we make our escape now. I don't want to keep coming to rescue you from him, but if I have to I will." He felt her slowly break. "And I hope that one of the times that I'm not too late."

"Fine!" She knelt beside him. "I'll tell you, only because I don't want you chasing me all over the globe!"

"Ariana-"

"The spell is, _erg iojs ower lkdf poqw fajnk iweof._" She crossed her arms. "Keep your hands on his head when you chant it. You tell him whatever it is you don't want him to remember and he'll forget it."

"Thank you."

she jumped up again. "I did it for myself, not for you!"

Merlin shook his head, someday, when she wasn't frightened, she'd know and understand his choice in this. It was hard, choosing mercy over vengeance, but he knew deep inside him that he'd done the right thing. He leaned over Griffith's unconscious form and placed his hand on the mans forehead.

"_erg iojs ower lkdf poqw fajnk iweof_. When you wake, you shall not remember anything that has transpired. You will forget Ariana and you will forget everything connected with her. When you wake, you will mourn for the wife you treated shamefully and the child you lost." Merlin's eyes flashed and he stood up and moved towards her. "Let's get you out of here."

"Don't…touch me." She bit out.

Merlin nodded. "All right. I won't."

* * *

Things had taken a very sour turn. The anger inside Ariana hadn't lessened any, in fact, he'd felt it increase through the night. But there were more emotions turning in her and she'd blocked her mind off from his attempts to communicate with her. Merlin extended some food to Ariana but she waved it away. "I don't want anything."

He sighed. "You have to eat something."

"I don't want to!" She bit out. "I'm feeling…sick."

"Then you should rest." Arthur said.

"It's not that kind of sick."

Arthur nodded. "I still don't understand how you got out of there."

"I told you," she said tersely. "I did what I had to do to get out of there. Griffith is unconscious with a terrific headache and a great memory loss. End of story!"

"Ariana," Merlin said gently. "Arthur is just concerned."

She inhaled and exhaled before jumping up. He watched as she grabbed a bag and stuffed some food in it and grabbed a canteen. She then began walking out of the camp.

Merlin called after her. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know, and I really don't care."

Merlin jumped up and went after her. "Ariana."

"Don't." Gwen said behind him. "Let them sort this out Arthur."

"She might kill Merlin!"

"Ariana," he called her as she continued stomping through the bush. "what is wrong with you?"

"I don't know how much more of this I can stand! I can't… take this much longer, it's tearing me apart!" she spun around. "This has been a very, very long, horrible and trying day for me! You find me, set me free and for what? To spend the rest of our days wandering around without each other again."

"We can still see each other." He said. "We just can't be…you know."

"Lovers? I know that." Ariana shook her head. "I need to consult my father's will and see if there's anyway out of this mess I've gotten my life into. If necessary, I will attempt to contact him to speak to him."

"Be careful with that," he said. "it's dangerous."

"Only to me, I can't harm others." She said. "I'll be careful, I've done it before, when I contacted my mother and Marianne."

"Still, be careful, for my sake."

She dipped her head. "Sure. I dared to hit Arthur for throwing a chalice at you and you can't raise a hand to the man who raped some girl you say you're in love with."

"Ariana," he said. "do you honestly want me to kill him?" She nodded her head. "Fine! I'll go and kill him this minute! Then what? Would it have made things better. Ariana, you know me, you know that I cannot go around killing people. If I did, then I'd be no better than Griffith."

"I don't see why you'd care since he's put me in this difficult position."

"Ariana, do you believe Griffith's words? That I couldn't love you because he'd," Ariana's eyes flashed a warning and he chose his words carefully. "deflowered you?"

"Merlin," she said. "I don't think that you could love me. I don't think anybody could! No matter how much my heart wants and longs for what you're offering, I've decided to decline it. Do you understand me?"

Merlin nodded. "I see what you're saying. Then, this is goodbye?"

She nodded. "Yes Merlin. Goodbye for good."

"We don't know that."

"What else can it be?" she shook her head. "Merlin, we're not fooling anyone. We're lying to ourselves that there is any solution for us. There is no possible hope for the future and…it's killing me to be without you. without out you…nothing seems right."

She turned to walk away and he called. "Ariana?"

She stopped and turned towards him. "What?"

He had no more fight in him, he only hoped he could turn her words against her. However, they couldn't end their relationship like this, broken and her angry as Hell. "Ariana," he held her gaze. "if you don't kiss me, I think I'm gonna die."

Ariana blinked and stared at him. then, her lip trembled and tears started in her eyes. she covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head before whimpering. "Damn you Merlin." She turned away as she began crying. "Why…did you…. say that?!"

He approached her cautiously and wrapped his arms around her. she leaned against him as she cried. He nuzzled her neck with his mouth and her whimpers slowly ceased. "Because…I love you."

"Merlin." She whimpered. He kissed her on the mouth silencing her. Ariana hesitated, but she leaned into the kiss. Her arms crept around his waist and she pulled him tight against her. Merlin didn't want to let go, more than anything, he wished there were some way that they could be together, but there wasn't. moments later, Ariana pulled away and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "This time Merlin…it is goodbye."

He nodded and stepped away. "Goodbye."

Ariana turned and walked away from the camp without a second look. Merlin felt as if she'd slashed his heart with a knife herself.

"Maybe," Arthur said from directly behind him. he spun around and stared at Arthur. "you'll see each other again."

"We won't." Merlin shook his head. "It was…never meant to be."

Arthur nodded. "Can't she see her own future?"

He shook his head and moved back towards the camp. "That's the way it goes with magic. You can see everything except for your own future, unless you're given that power. Come on, let's get Gwen safe and then get back to Camelot before your father declares you no longer eligible for the throne."

"You two," they spun around to see Ariana had returned. "may go. Gwen and I will go on without you two. Your work here is done, and we must move on with our lives until it is time for us to return to Camelot. Pray, that the day we return is soon."

* * *

**So sorry about the delay, but things have been CRAZY over here! My sister invited company over for tomorrow, giving me 1 day to plan a meal and dessert. Once that's done, she tells me he's diabetic _after _I've bought everything. Then, I had dancing lessons, make 38 cupcakes for a bake sale, iron my dad and 3 brother's clothes for a show tomorrow. Help my siblings with homework, get my two jobs done and try to finish this chapter which I am still not completly satisfied with. (I know how Merlin feels taking care of Arthur and it's NO fun!) And ontop of that I've got a 11 week kitten who loves my laptop. She constantly walks on the keys and chases the laptop. At that age, with her cute face and constant purring maching going, it's a wonder I got this much done. (My kitten, Grizabella, is my profile page, for those wondering what she looks like.) She's cute and believe me, SHE KNOWS IT TOO!**


	23. Contact

Chapter twenty-three

Contact

* * *

_A week later,_

* * *

"Ariana," Gwen soothed. "you must rest. You'll kill yourself."

"No." She shook her head. "I-I must speak to my father."

"Ariana, you've tried for all night for the last three nights. You must rest."

"How can I Gwen," she demanded. "my whole future depends on this, surely you can see that?"

Gwen sighed. "I do. I'll get you something to drink."

"I'm fine."

Gwen stood up and walked out of the door. "I'll get you something anyway."

Ariana shrugged and closed her eyes a moment, inhaling before gazing into the flickering three-wicked candle. Ariana felt as if she'd been to hell and looked every the picture. She'd called for reinforcements to come to her and they'd arrived back in Dormin. Ariana had failed to contact her father and she'd tried for days.

Gwen had settled in nicely to a position of a lady of the court. She was kind, gentle and intelligent. Ariana, had forced herself to focus on her duties, drown herself in her works so she couldn't think of Merlin. Still, his face would haunt her dreams at night. And in the day, she'd hear him whispering her name and she'd turn and no one would be there.

She chanted the spell and again, nothing happened. Ariana's shoulders drooped and she felt unwanted tears prickle her eyes again. "No," she said firmly. "I won't cry."

"You should." She looked to the candle as it flamed to life and her father's face formed from the flames.

"Father!" she wiped her eyes. "Why haven't you allowed me to contact you before?"

"You prohibited that from happening."

"How?"

"You were all ready to fight me about the contract. Your anger and frustration kept the spell from completely working, hence the small glimpses of me you'd see."

"Father, you clearly state I must marry or give up the throne to a worthy successor."

"Can you do either?"

"Marry? No, I cannot do that."

"I know." His eyes studied her face intently. "You're in love with this boy Emrys." She exhaled and shook her head. "Serving boy or not, once restored to his rightful place in the world, you are very worthy to have his love."

She bit out. "I don't love him anymore."

"So you've been telling yourself for so long. Ariana, your problem is you always fight once things get hard. but there comes a time when you have to open yourself up."

"And get hurt?" She demanded. "it seems everytime I open up to someone I love, they get hurt! Mother died giving birth to me. Marianne lost the will to live because her husband fancied me!"

"Neither are your fault. We waste time on these subjects we've argued about before. Tell me, why don't you give up the throne?" Ariana stared at her father. 'Step down, give it to Gwen so she can honestly have a title to marry Arthur?"

"I was contemplating that but I wanted your approval first."

"Why are you still afraid of opening up to someone?"

"Griffith raped me," she stated bluntly. "or didn't you know that? Why should I open up to anyone?"

"Yes, I knew." He said softly. "and I am sorry that I am not here to help you through this difficult time. but, there is someone who can help you through this time if you'll only open yourself up."

"Who?"

"Emrys."

She shook her head. "I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I can't do that! He wouldn't even fight for me!?" she snapped. "What kind of a man is that?"

"A wise one. If he'd killed Griffith, would it have changed the way you felt? It would change your feelings about Emrys because you know that isn't the man he's supposed to be."

"Another thing, how could someone like me marry Emrys? He's a mighty sorcerer and I'm only a lowly Tosios."

"Darling," he explained patiently. "have you forgotten the prophecy's about him? have you also forgotten your special name which I spoke once to you and told you to keep to your heart?"

"Inryst." That's….when it hit her. she stared at her father who nodded at her. "I see." Things began to fall into place slowly. "Should I…go to Camelot?"

her father nodded. "If you're prepared to give up your title. After all, Uther banished princess Ariana, not the serving girl Ariana."

She bit her lip. "I am not sure about this whole thing with Merlin and I. But…I believe, I might…be happy with him."

"You will be." He said. "You cannot see your future. I can, and you will be very happy with him."

"but I…why should I go back to him? Typically, the man goes after the woman asking her to return."

"Because you've been running away from him and he's always gone after you." her father smiled. "You need to return to the life you ran from. Be happy."

"I hope so."

"I know so." He smirked. "I've also seen how many grandchildren I'm going to have to watch."

"Father!"

Gwen pushed the door open and the flame went out. Ariana spun around and Gwen paused. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "I-I may be. I now know what I must do." She turned towards the burnt out candle and smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

**I know it's short but there's barely any time to write now. My brother graduates from the National Guard this Friday and he comes back this Friday. My parents flew out to his graduation and I'm the acting parent to my many siblings. And ontop of that we're throwing a return party for him this Sunday with a total of 22 guests. By Monday, I should be back to updating regularly, there's just so much to do on this end! And my older sister conned me into taking riding lessons again after not being on a horse for 3 years! (She needed a partner and got me in a weak moment.)**


	24. Returning to Merlin

Chapter twenty-four

Returning to Merlin

_Merlin. _He paused. He'd been hearing her voice in his head so often that he was certain that he was dreaming again. He shook his head and resumed brushing the horse. _Merlin, will you turn around!? _He knew that tone and he spun around to see Ariana standing there in a jade green dress. She smiled shyly and shifted uncomfortably. "Hi."

He dropped the brush and moved towards her. "Ariana, what are you doing here?" he began pulling her out of sight. "You're not supposed to be here. Uther banished you."

"Merlin. He has no claim on that banishment."

"Ariana."

"Merlin, I renounced my title."

He stared at her. "What?"

"Merlin…I gave my title, kingdom and wealth to one more deserving that I."

Ariana acted as if all of this should be making perfect sense to him. "Who?"

"Princess…Guinevere."

He blinked. "Gwen?"

"Gwen. Now, she legally has a vast wealth and legally has the title. What possible objections can Uther have now?"

"I don't know."

"He can't do anything. I've all ready have several of my spies spreading that Arthur is to marry her the very day she arrives in Camelot."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Ariana rubbed her hands and glanced around. Light and hope began to break inside Merlin. "And…what are you?"

"Just….Ariana now, a simple girl with magic."

"Oh." Merlin stood there grinning broadly at her. "That…seems nice."

Ariana studied him with a somewhat cross expression on her face, which only made him grin broader at her. "Oh for God's sake Merlin," she demanded. "are you gonna kiss me or shall I go back to-" Merlin lifted her up into the air and she squealed with happy laughter. Merlin stumbled over a bucket behind her and they tumbled backwards into the hay. "Merlin!" she giggled from her position under him. He still kept his body angled respectfully away from hers.

He laughed uneasily. "Sorry. I know I'm not the strong, muscled, type-"

"You can put up with Arthur and _that _takes an inhuman strength. So, don't say you aren't strong," she ran her hands down his arms. "Merlin, you're strong in a different way."

He chuckled. "You say that now with…horse dung on your arms."

Ariana made a face before saying tightly. "I-I don't care. It's just….hay, if you're… looking at it…one way." She shook her head before saying unconvincingly. "And I don't care." She quickly chanted something that caused the dung to come off her sleeve. "Well…not really."

"I can't promise you riches."

"I've had my fill of them."

"I can't promise there'll be days I won't be seeing you."

She smiled. "It's always possible for me to contact you. I can't promise that I won't argue with you."

"Ahh," he ran his long fingers through her hair. "I've missed the sound of your voice."

She frowned. "Even when I'm arguing?"

He laughed and bobbed his head. "Even then."

"Merlin, I'm sorry for," she licked her lips. "all those things I said to you. I'm so, so sorry."

"You were upset." He said. "I understand. We won't speak of it again."

"But-"

He put a finger over her lips. "_Ever. _Now, what did you miss about me?"

"Well," she linked her hands through his. "I missed your hands."

He made a face. "My hands?"

She nodded. "Those, long, rough fingers of yours."

"That's from scrubbing floors."

She grinned. "Your, adorably funny face."

"From Arthur hitting me around the head."

She smirked. "I'll give him a reminder. He hasn't been to rough on you since I've been gone, has he?"

"Nope, but," he slowly leaned down towards her face. "why don't you, kiss me and…make all the small injuries better?"

She smirked from her position below him. "As.. you wish."

Merlin kissed her and this kiss held everything for them. The love of a wife; the promise of his devotion to her. He could almost taste the kisses for the years ahead. Some happy, some sad and other, just difficult. But through it all, they'd remain close together and whatever the future held they were ready for it. Nothing could ever separate them now.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted. "What is going on here?"

Merlin moved to get off Ariana, but she grabbed ahold of his coat and shook her head. "Don't you dare move," Ariana breathed against his lips. "tell him to go away."

"You want me to," she pouted, sticking her lip out just enough to tempt him. "go away Arthur." Merlin said before turning to focus on her lips.

Arthur stopped in his tracks. "Excuse me?" then, he heard Arthur shout. "Merlin!"

"Right." He jerked away. "Getting up."

Ariana groaned under him. "You…Arthur Pendragon," Merlin got up and pulled her up with him. "have…atrocious timing!"

Arthur's eyes bugged. "Princess Ariana!"

"Nope." Merlin grinned. "She's not a princess anymore."

"What?"

"I relinquished my title."

"What?" Arthur's upper lip curled slightly and his brows knitted together. "You did that so you could marry…Merlin?"

Ariana shook her head. "If he asks me."

Arthur looked to Merlin. "Are you?"

"Maybe."

Arthur turned her. "Are you going to accept him?"

She nodded her head. "If he asks me."

_Well, Ariana, will you marry me?_

_Yes, I will. But….that was so unromantic. I trust you intend to give me a real proposal that I can tell our children about?_

_We'll see. _He turned towards Arthur. "What did you need?"

"Yes!" Arthur said. "Someone in the kingdom is circulating rumors that I'm to marry some…Princess Guinevere as soon as she arrives in Camelot tomorrow. I want the people responsible for these rumors found!"

he pointed at Ariana. "Found. She's the one responsible."

Arthur turned to her. "I don't understand."

"A popular line with you Arthur." She explained. "I gave my title, wealth and kingdom to Gwen." Arthur's blue eyes widened as he began to understand. "She, can marry you now, if you still want to marry her. if not, the kingdom is in good hands and I'm going to be Merlin's wife."

Arthur blinked. "A great vision until you mentioned being…Merlin's wife. Are you sure you know what you're getting into?"

She nodded. "Yes." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I know exactly what I'm getting into."

* * *

**My brother is back and I am introducing him to Merlin and he's...loving it!**


	25. Proposals and reunions

Chapter twenty-five

Proposals and reunions

"Merlin!?"

Merlin jumped at Arthur's bellow. "Right, time to go." Ariana pouted and he shook his head. "No, that's not going to work on me."

She leaned forward slightly with her lips pursed. "It always does." Merlin groaned and kissed her quickly as she giggled. "Called it!"

"Lucky." He closed the book that they'd been reading and handed it to her. "Tuck it away."

"If it ever gets discovered I can always say it was mine." She said as she got up and moved to his bedroom. "And I couldn't get in trouble for Uther still must protect me, no matter how much I dislike it."

"I'm glad, I'd hate to see you getting executed for using magic."

"You mean," she said as she sauntered up to him slowly. "that you'd hate to have to clean up the mess I'd make after blowing everyone away.

"You wouldn't."

She swatted his behind. "I would to and you know it!"

"Ariana, I love you dearly, but I would appreciate if you could refrain from getting me in trouble."

"Come on," she took his hand. "I'll go with you and face the mad monster."

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted.

She grinned. "Race you there!"

"You're crazy!"

"I'm not the one who proposed when I was dangling off a cliff!"

"It was an accident!" He protested. "The ground gave way and I told you not to be standing there!"

"So?" She stopped and faced him while counting off on her fingers. "The first proposal, you asked me in my mind, and you only bothered to propose because Arthur suggested it."

"That is not-"

"And the second one, you asked me to marry you, on bended knee, with a bouquet of roses and lavender in the other hand!"

"I'd forgotten you were allergic to lavender."

"The third, you proposed while we were crossing over a log in the river. Something about…..crossing bridges together in life together?"

he nodded, biting his lower lip. "Well….it was a good idea."

"And…was me falling in the river part of the idea?"

"No, not really."

"And after the fourth, which was me falling off the cliff, this fifth proposal was the worst."

"I thought it wasn't."

"A ring in my wineglass? I choked on it! And then, you wouldn't let me look at the ring after you brought it up for me!"

"I just….want the moment to be right. and…I had to clean the ring up, your throat isn't, the cleanest place in the world."

"Merlin," she patted his face fondly. "you can't come up with a romantic proposal to save your life!" Ariana tossed her head and looked ahead of her just in time to crash into Arthur. "Sorry!" she groaned. "Are you ok?"

Arthur stared up at her in astonishment. "No!"

Merlin pulled her up off Arthur. "Sorry."

Arthur brushed himself off. "Why am I not surprised?" Arthur's expression changed. "How do I look?"

"Fine." Merlin said.

Arthur frowned. "Just…fine?"

Ariana glanced at him. he was in his best clothes and he looked so nervous. She patted his shoulder. "You look perfect, trust me." She smiled. "Gwen's waiting for you in…my old chambers. Go see her."

Arthur nodded and he turned and strode down the hall. Merlin took her hand and grinned. "Now, you follow me."

"Where too?"

"Just follow."

"I'm going to, but if this turns out badly I was Gauis to examine my head when we return!"

* * *

Gwen's heart pounded in her chest as she sat on the edge of her bed. Uther, to her surprise, was planning on receiving her this night. He'd been too busy to receive anyone and tonight, she'd be seeing him for the first time since he'd banished her. what would happen to her?

would Uther still consider her a servant and have her sent out of the kingdom or execute her for daring to defy him? she didn't know! And Arthur! Did he still love her as he claimed that he'd love her forever? Had she come her to her death? Had she come here simply to make a fool of herself? How had she gotten into this mess? How had she let Ariana talk her into this?

The door creaked open and her heart jumped in her chest as she spun around to see Arthur in the doorway. She rubbed her hand nervously along the neckline of her bright, blue silken dress.

"Arthur."

"Guinevere."

She bit her lip at the way that he said her name. He said her name when he was either very happy or when she was right and he was trying not to admit it. she couldn't say anything after that.

Arthur, sensing the longing in her soul, stepped forward and pulled her into his arms. She held her breath as she ran her hands up his from his waist to his shoulders. Tears leaked down her cheeks and she tried not to cry as she relished the feeling of Arthur's warmth and strength enveloping her.

Arthur's lips tenderly kissed her forehead and slowly, gently trailed soft kisses down her cheek, her chin and her neck. She trembled and gripped his shoulders tighter.

"God, I missed you." He breathed. "I can't believe….that we're really here."

"Neither can i." She inhaled and looked upwards at the ceiling. "Arthur, Uther won't-"

"He doesn't know it's you. he knows that we've been corresponding, I'm in love with you, and I will marry you tomorrow."

"Arthur."

He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His chin rested ontop of her head. "I missed you so much. I love you. And when you love somebody, you keep them close. You never let them go. I won't, ever let you go again."

"Come on." She followed him warily through the corridors, out of the castle, and down to the fountain in the Camelot courtyard. Then she saw dozens of candles lit, glowing all around the fountain. She stared at the glowing, crystal, red roses that sparkled in the water.

She stared at him in amazement. "Merlin."

"Arthur ordered everyone to stay away while I prepared this." She smiled at him as he seated her on the only section of the fountain without candles. He exhaled and looked down at her before kneeling. "Ariana, I know you said I couldn't…plan a romantic proposal if my life depended on it." She laughed lightly and ran her hand over his. "And you're probably right."

She smiled. "You're doing fine."

"Could you," he hesitated before asking. "stop talking for a moment?" She arched her brow but nodded at him. "I'm nervous enough, even if this is, the sixth time." she smiled as Merlin reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver ring with multi-colored stones all around the band. "Ariana, will you marry me?"

"Yes," she smiled broadly. "I will, I will marry you Merlin." As he slid the ring on her finger, she whispered. "I take it back Merlin."

"Take what back?"

"That…you couldn't come up with a romantic proposal to save your life. This is…very romantic."

Merlin cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. She moaned and leaned deeper into Merlin's kiss. A sudden rush of heat flowed over her body at Merlin's kiss and she smiled against his lips.

Then a stinging caused her to pull apart and look at the sleeve of her arm. "I'm on fire!" She shrieked. "Merlin!" she jumped up and tumbled backwards into the fountain again. "Merlin!" She spluttered.

"No more!" He said. "I am not going to propose again!"

"I'm not going to accept a seventh! I've had enough!" she smirked. "Now…why don't you join me and kiss me?"

Merlin laughed before sitting on the edge of the fountain. "My pleasure."

"I said," she grabbed a hold of his coat and tugged hard. "get in here!"

"Ariana," he said catching his balance. "the banquet? Remember?"

She groaned. "Right." The sound of trumpets caused her to groan. "Now, I've got to show up in the banquet hall looking like this!"

"You look wonderful."

"Merlin, you're a terrible liar."


	26. Confessing to Uther

Chapter twenty-six

Confessing to Uther

Arthur gripped Gwen's hand tight in his as they entered the throne room. His father turned around from where he was addressing a dignitary and his face froze. Then, the hard look settled upon his firm brow.

"Hold everything!" He bit out before walking up to them. "I ordered this kitchen wench out of the kingdom! Arrest her!"

Arthur spoke quickly. "You do so at your own peril!" His words caused his father to stop. "Guinevere is legally, the crowned princess of Dormin."

"You lie." His father spat. "You're lying."

Gwen looked around and nodded at a servant who approached carrying a small chest. "I've brought proof of my title if you now wish to look at it."

"I wouldn't dirty my hands! How did this come about? Where's the _real _princess? Princess Ariana?"

"Here!" Ariana said from behind them. "Was I missed?"

Ariana looked as if she'd fallen into a fountain, which, if Merlin's proposal had gone all right, probably meant he'd accidentally knocked her in the water. However, she was glowing with a brilliant radiance about her. He glanced at Merlin, he looked like his typically stupid self, but there was a light in his eyes that couldn't be diminished.

"You." Uther said. "You're the cause of all this."

She nodded. "Actually, my father and my fiancé are the cause of all this." She held up her hand, showing off a simple wedding band. "I expect to be his wife by the end of this week."

"How dare you!" Uther shouted. "Have you no sense of responsibility?"

"I do. That's why I gave the kingdom to Gwen. She's level headed, intelligent and can take care of the people in her kingdom. She has compassion and understanding. Dormin is flourishing under her care far better than it would have under mine."

"You, did this to spite me."

"As much as I'd like to say yes to that, I can't. No, I did it because I wasn't happy, I wanted a simpler life and I wanted to be allowed to marry the man I'm in love with."

"He must be a great man," Uther said sarcastically "if you're giving up your kingdom."

Ariana smiled. "Indeed he is."

"I demand to know who he is!" Uther said.

Arthur watched as Ariana and Merlin stood there for a few moments. But, then Merlin came up behind Ariana and wrapped his arms around her waist. Everyone gasped and began talking loudly amongst themselves.

"This is ridiculous!" Uther shouted. "This boy…is an idiot! He can't support you!"

"We can live a perfectly comfortable life." She said. "We've got everything worked out. And Merlin, isn't a boy, he's a man."

"This is insane! Are you aware that he spent four days in a row in the stocks?"

She nodded. "I am. And I am aware it was only to cover up some little messes Arthur made, and he can't deny it because I can see the past."

"You." He sneered at Merlin. "I don't know what you did to get her to say yes."

"Neither do I sire," he said. "I had to propose five-"

"Six."

"Six times." He tilted his head. "Thank you Ariana."

"Six?" Arthur asked. "He proposed to her, six times?"

"They didn't go to plan." She explained.

"And, I gave her six opportunities to say no but she said yes each time."

"And the whole time she was here, you've been seducing a princess behind my back!"

Arthur snorted. "Forgive me father, but I don't think Merlin is capable of seducing anyone."

His father frowned. "True, he doesn't have the brains to do that."

Ariana smirked flirtatiously before replying suggestively. "You'd be surprised."

As Merlin's ears went red, Uther exploded. "This is ridiculous. If it weren't for the promise to your father I'd have you jailed for this!"

"I don't doubt you. After all, you chained your own daughter in the dungeons once. Now, enough with the arguing, I'm just putting in an appearance here. Have the toasts been drunk?"

"And they won't be!" Uther said. "I forbid it!"

Arthur frowned at him. "Why? You said I couldn't marry a serving girl! I demand to know why I cannot marry her now!"

"Arthur, you listen to me-"

"No!" everyone looked up at his outburst. "I love Gwen! I have always loved her!" Gwen blushed as everyone looked at her. All were wondering how a simple servant girl could have captured Prince Arthur's heart. "I have never loved another and no matter…how hard I tried not to love her, I fall more and more in love with her."

"Ariana's an enchantress-"

"I've been in love with Gwen long before Ariana showed up!" He snapped. "I _will not_ listen to anymore you have to say against Gwen. They are all weak and feeble excuses because you cannot swallow your pride!"

"You watch your-"

"I am not finished yet!" Arthur inhaled and spoke a little more calmly. "I am solemnly stating before all these witnesses that I'll not wed another."

Ariana clapped loudly. "Bravo Arthur!" Merlin grabbed her hands and shook his head slightly. She pouted. "Spoil sport."

His father shook his head in completely astonishment. "I don't understand you Arthur. You must be possessed. You've never spoken to me in such a manner before."

"I only speak so to try to make you understand. Because I love her, and need her like I need to breathe!" he exhaled. "Now, we shall go back to the feast and not speak another word. With or without your permission, I _will _marry Gwen tomorrow."

"You forget who's court you're in." Uther growled. "I've had you arrested once and thrown in jail, don't make me do so again."

Ariana cleared her throat. "I am offering my magical services to break Arthur out if you choose to do so."

"You and your magic," Uther spat. "I could have you executed!"

"Actually, according to the terms, my father didn't not state to take care of _princess Ariana. _He said, to take care of his daughter Ariana. You're stuck Uther, there will be magic in the heart of Camelot and you cannot do away with me. However, you will be needing my services tonight to talk to your wife, Ygraine."

Her words had the desired affect and he went pale. Arthur frowned. "Why?"

"It is during times like this that one should talk to ones departed spouse." She stared Uther in the eye. "It will do you good. Say things to her…that you'd wished that you'd been wanting to say for years. And I'm sure, Ygraine, has things to say to him as well. And I won't take no for an answer." With that, Ariana spun around on her heel and walked out of the banquet hall leaving everyone in shock.


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Ariana!_

_Merlin! Stay out of my head!_

_I'm sorry but I can't wait much longer!_

_I am blocking you!_

_Please don't._

Ariana groaned and readjusted her veil before putting a wall up around her mind. The days that followed Arthur and Gwen's marriage were truly happy ones.

Uther's meeting with his wife had taken a grievous toll on her. They both had so much to say and she'd used her magic to extend the time they had to talk. Ygraine and Uther argued, cried and laughed for an hour. While Ygraine hadn't been able to sway him from allowing magic back into the kingdom, she'd swayed him into letting Arthur marry Gwen. And on the wedding day, he'd cried tears of joy when Arthur claimed Gwen as his bride. The whole kingdom was shocked and surprised that Uther had actually allowed the marriage.

Arthur and Gwen, they were both so happy together. Arthur now usually had a permanent, lopsided grin around Gwen. He didn't pick on Merlin as much and Gwen had insisted that he give Merlin a salary so he could support Ariana and whatever children they'd have. Ariana wasn't sure how many children she'd had. And she hoped that Merlin hadn't heard the ancient tale that when wizards had children, their eighth would become one as well.

She surveyed her appearance and nodded. "Fine." She moved out of Merlin's room to find Gaius waiting for her. He shook his head and smiled. "Do I look all right?"

"You look lovely." Gaius said. "Merlin's very lucky."

"I think I'm the lucky one."

He arched a brow. "Are you sure he's the one you want?"

She nodded. "Definitely." Someone banged on the door. "If that's you Merlin, get back to the chapel now!"

"Well, it's not!" the door opened and there stood Gwaine and Morgana. Morgana looked radiant and she was a few months pregnant. Gwaine grinned. "We just dropped in to see the bride!"

"We're crashing the wedding." Morgana said. "We just heard about Arthur's marriage and it took us a while to get here."

"I'm not surprised." She reached out and sensed Morgana. "Twins? Wonderful."

Gwaine frowned. "What twins?"

_He doesn't know yet. _Morgana said.

She rolled her eyes. _Typical male._

_Ariana? _Merlin's voice interjected. _This is driving me crazy._

Morgana smirked. _Oh shut up Merlin. She'll be there soon and she looks lovely._

"Shall we go?" Ariana said. "Poor Merlin is about to be driven to distraction."

Morgana nodded. "I can imagine. Tell me, did Arthur actually have Merlin as his best man?"

She nodded. "He did. And Arthur, is Merlin's best man."

Morgana laughed. "I'd never had thought it of Arthur."

"I know. He can be very kind at times towards Merlin."

* * *

_Ariana!_

_I'm coming!_

Merlin frowned as Arthur rearranged his coat for the tenth time. He couldn't tell who was more nervous, him or Arthur. Arthur shook his head. "I still don't see how a princess could be persuaded to give up her station in life to marry someone like you."

Merlin bit his lip a moment before shaking his head. "Neither do i." Merlin hesitated before asking. "Do I look ridiculous?"

"You mean more than you usually do?" he shot a scowl at Arthur who shrugged. "Honestly, I couldn't tell."

Merlin frowned. "One of these days she'll turn you into a toad and I won't stop her."

"Shut up Merlin."

"Or possibly an ass."

"Merlin."

"I've always said you acted like one, it would be interesting to see you as one."

"Merlin-"

"She's here!" Gwen said with a smile. "And she's brought company."

"Gwen,"

"Don't fret Merlin," She smiled and patted his white shirt. "you look very handsome." She grinned. "If I weren't a happily married woman,"

"You'd what?" Arthur asked.

She grinned and kissed Arthur. "I'd have our marriage annulled in an instant and marry you."

The door opened and Ariana entered the room, holding a bouquet of multi-colored roses. Then, Gwaine and Morgana appeared, but he barely noticed them, for he only had eyes for his bride. She arched her brow. _Merlin, you look….amazing!_

He could only stare at Ariana, a vision in a simple white dress with deep green ribbons. He was so stunned by the sight of her that he could barely swallow. However, Arthur got ahold of his attention the man marrying them asked if there was anyone who could show just cause why he and Ariana shouldn't be married.

"I do." All heads went to Arthur who smirked. "Kidding Merlin."

Merlin looked to Ariana. "Turn him into a toad."

She laughed. "Maybe later. Or better yet, I'll teach you how to do that!"

"Merlin?" Arthur frowned. "With magic?"

"Arthur." Gwen hissed. "The wedding."

"Yes," Morgana said. "be quiet." Gwaine wisely decided just to nod his head and not argue with his wife or the future king.

Arthur pouted before hissing. "Merlin can't posses magic."

Ariana flicked her hand, temporarily closing Arthur's mouth as they continued through their vows. They'd perform a special ceremony, in private later, where no one would observe them using magic.

"I now pronounce you as man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Gwaine crowed. "Make it a good one Merlin!" Then let out a grunt as Morgana elbowed him. He responded by kissing Morgana's cheek and she fought back a smile for a moment, before grinning at her husband.

Merlin smirked and wiggled his eyebrows before grabbing Ariana around the waist! She let out a squeal as he dipped her backwards and kissed her! Gwen let out a squeal of her own and clapped loudly. She could just imagine the look on Arthur's face while Merlin worked his mouth against hers. Gently, he broke the kiss and gazed down at her in complete adoration. And since Merlin was quite adorable, the look in his eyes would be something she'd remember to her dying day.

* * *

**The end**

**A special thanks to everyone for making this a completly memorable visit to this fandom. I will definetly be writing more Merlin stories in the near future. Thank you and God bless.**


End file.
